Life With Korra (short story collection)
by ayziks
Summary: This is a series of short stories about life growing up with Korra written collaboratively by FFnet divsalley and ayziks. The story involves five adults in Korra's life (Senna, Tonraq, Katara, Tenzin, and Pema) being interviewed on a Republic City radio talk show about their experiences with her. The emcee of the talk show is Shiro Shinobi. Korra characters property of Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Title: **"Life with Korra "  
**Authors:** A6 and divsalley collaboration  
**Rating:** K – Senraq, Senna/Pema/Katara bonding, Tenma  
**Summary/Notes:**

Inspired by Korra's attractive parents Senna and Tonraq, the mentorship by Katara to Korra and her family, and the impact her new surrogate family has on Korra (Tenzin and Pema and their kids), fellow FFnet writer and close friend **divsalley** and I have teamed up to write a series of short stories set within the Korra universe and 12 episodes. Divsalley and I have written four or five stories together either by ourselves or with other author friends, and teamed up once again.

This time we intend to write a series of short stories about life growing up with Korra. We have created the framework of these five adults being interviewed on a Republic City radio talk show about their experiences with the young Avatar. Hope you like this idea of flashing back and forth, and enjoy the stories! The emcee of the talk show is none other than the 1920's style raspy tenor-voiced pro-bending announcer! :D

Most of the chapters are a totally joint effort. Some were single writers with the other doing editing to get the final product. We'll cite each other on those.

A6 and divs

...

**Life with Korra - Prologue**

With pops and squawks, the familiar radio announcer Shiro Shinobi's voice boomed over the radio waves across the World, "Ladies and gentlemen, beginning tonight we bring to you a special public service program I just know you will all love. We are fortunate to have all together for the very first time in our studio every one of the people who had the greatest influence on our new Avatar Korra's life. First, her parents Senna and Tonraq, who are visiting us from the Southern Water Tribe, her childhood home."

Senna and Tonraq nodded their greetings.

The announcer mused, "This is the radio. We have to talk."

Senna spoke tentatively into their microphone, "Oh yes of course. Hello everyone...out there."

"Next we are delighted to have Air Nation Councilman Tenzin and his lovely – and expecting - wife Pema join us. As you know, Tenzin has taken Korra into their family to teach her air bending."

Tenzin said calmly, being a veteran of interviews and radio, "It's good to be here, Shiro."

And finally a special treat for everyone, the mentor of Korra for many years at the South Pole training center, wife of Avatar Aang and mother of Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi; Hundred Year War heroine, and the world's finest water bender and Healer, Master Katara!

Katara leaned into the microphone, tapped it, which caused a horrible feedback screech, and said, "Oh dear. Sorry about that. Hello everybody. I love all this new technology. Unfortunately it doesn't love me."

"We're pleased that the sponsors for our program over the next several nights are Flameo Instant Noodles and Future Industries, makers of the famous Satomobile."

Shiro instructed his guests, "Well let's get started here. We're going to have a series of questions to ask all of you about life with Avatar Korra as parents and mentors. So please tell us all about our new Avatar, and what it was like raising and training her."

"Honored guests, it's _unprecedented _to have an Avatar's Sifu's and parents all together at one time. And besides, I understand you are all friends, too. What brought you all together for the first time? "

Tonraq took the first shot at responding, and said, "Well Shiro, it started like this..."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gathering

**Chapter 2: The Gathering (by ayziks and divsalley)**

..._several weeks ago..._

Huddled together with all their friends around the single brand new radio in the Southern Water Tribe in the Sokka Memorial Civic Hall.

_"Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is about to be cut short! She's been pushed back to Zone Three and the water is calling her name... It's only a matter of time before... Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"_

Tonraq and Senna listened with bated breath as the announcer kept them informed of what was going on in the match. They'd rushed in to listen when one of their neighbors had come to tell them that their daughter was competing.

_"Knockout! The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the Championship Tournament! I cannot believe it!_

"So that's it for the Qualifiers, folks! This is Shiro Shinobi signing off from the Republic City Pro-bending Arena! Don't forget to tune in again in three weeks when the _**real**__ action begins! Thank you and goodnight!"_

And with that, the Radio tuned out leaving the listeners in awe. Korra, _their _Avatar, had made a smashing debut into the Pro-bending Arena.

Despite all the excitement of the big city action, Senna was despondent, "I miss her so much, Tonraq."

Tonraq rubbed her arm affectionately.

He tried to comfort his wife, "Yes Senna, I do too. But isn't she amazing? Every time we turn around she grows up a little more and she does things we never thought possible. I am so proud of our little girl."

"She's been such a blessing from the spirits, Tonraq. And even if she's the Avatar, she's still our daughter. I love her so much."

Until a few weeks ago, they never even knew about pro-bending, much less expecting her to be involved in it. Truthfully, they were still reeling with the surprise of her deciding to end her training at the White Lotus center to go to Republic City and get her air bending training from Master Tenzin there. Everyone in the Tribe thought Master Tenzin would come here so they could have a quiet place to train and so that she would still be close to her family. That was the deal made long ago with the White Lotus.

Even though she had to train and learn constantly to master the elements since she was four, at least she came home on weekends and they did get to see her once and awhile during the week or on breaks. Every other Avatar got to have a normal life until they were 16. Avatar Aang changed that by being told at age 12, and it wasn't fair that Korra being self-aware at age 4 made the Order of the White Lotus feel like they could just take her away from them as a tiny child. Avatar or not, children needed parents.

Master Katara had been so kind about that, and adamant that being with family was just as important to Korra's development as her training. Katara was born Southern Water Tribe and fully understood "family." Not only that, it was Avatar Aang that constantly emphasized family and spirituality were linked. They were so grateful when Master Katara lectured the Grand Lotus on that when, at age 12, they threatened to take Korra away and isolate her from her parents. The rest of the White Lotus trainers were pretty cold and uncaring about what Senna and Tonraq felt as parents missing their daughter. They had a 'mission' to train and protect the new Avatar.

Hearing the pro-bending action made her more desirous, "Tonraq. I need to see her. I have to see her play in a pro-bending game. I want to cheer for her like the rest of the people there. I want to see Master Tenzin and Pema and their family. They seem like such good people to her. We only got to meet Tenzin a few times."

Tonraq said, "But dear, a trip there is so expensive. I'm just a poor hunter and fisherman."

Senna tried to perk him up, "Let's go talk with Master Katara. She goes to the Air Temple once and awhile. Perhaps there is some way to travel with her."

Tonraq shook his head, "We can't do that dear. We aren't in the same league as her. She's a war hero, the wife of the previous Avatar, and a Lotus. She personally changed the World."

Senna corrected her reluctant husband, "In her heart, Tonraq, she's a peasant child, just like us. Even if she was the Chief's daughter, she never held any pretenses. Not like the 'royalty' of the Northern Tribe. And the last time I checked we're the parents of the current Avatar, which is the first time in at least two centuries that the Avatar's parents are known and active in their child's life as an Avatar."

"I guess you're right," he admitted.

"So, let's go visit her in the morning."

...

The next morning they knocked on the great iron gate.

"What do you want?" came a terse sentry's question

Tonraq announced, "We have come to see Master Katara."

"She's not taking visitors," he replied gruffly.

"But she will see us."

"Who are you?" This guard was new. He had no idea who they were.

"We are Avatar Korra's parents."

He hesitated, but remembered he still had to follow orders.

He barked, "Avatar Korra is gone."

"We know that. That's why we need to talk to Master Katara."

"That cannot be permitted."

The modern day White Lotus was totally unlike the stories about the jovial and friendly old Masters who helped win the War.

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other. Senna got a determined look. She whispered in her husband's ear.

"This is a bad idea, Senna. But OK."

"All they can do is escort us out, Tonraq."

With that the parents of the Avatar bent the snow together and built an enormous ice bridge up and over and down the gigantic gate.

They were face to face with the Captain of the Guard.

Tonraq gave the Captain a fierce glare, "We _will _be seen."

"I am sorry, but you will have to leave. Master Katara is in seclusion and meditation now."

"That was for people I _don't _know, Captain." interrupted and elderly female voice, walking up from behind the him.

She smiled, rushed forward, and hugged Senna and Tonraq.

Katara held them both by the shoulders, apologized, "I'm so sorry. The White Lotus is so protective of my safety and privacy. Sometimes it clouds their judgment. It's been _months _since I have seen you last, children. Come, let's have tea together."

Senna and Tonraq were so grateful to have Katara in their lives. She helped them just as much as she mentored Korra when she moved back to the Southern Water Tribe 13 years ago when Korra was discovered. She just had a natural motherly instinct, which they knew was the stuff of legend, keeping the Gaang together during very tough times as a young teen. She served them her best tea, using Iroh's patented brand of tea which was so savory. It set them at ease.

Senna sighed, "We miss her."

Katara admitted, "So do I."

This heartened Senna immensely. Perhaps Katara was thinking the same way?

"You have others to miss too."

Katara smiled between sips, "That I do. But I try to give Tenzin and all my other children and their families their space to live and grow. It's hard, but I know I have to. You are just starting to learn that."

"But they were only here and gone overnight when you were expecting them to move in."

Katara stopped pouring, and looked down into her cup, "You are right. Senna my dear, what do you propose?"

"Tonraq and I think all _three_ of us should go for a visit. Not for too long, and not to interfere, but just to see Korra, Tenzin, Pema, and their children. We've never met Pema. I understand she's my age. But their oldest is _only_ a pre-teen. It's not _fair_ that Pema is suddenly thrust into the role of 'surrogate mother' without the two of us _ever_ speaking of that, with three already to raise and another infant on the way. Korra was supposed to train _here_ Katara. Pema shouldn't have to do my job as mother. She could use some real advice _directly _from me on that, which will help her now, as well as later when her own children reach that age," urged Senna.

Katara snickered at that, knowing as well as Senna the challenges that Korra had posed to both her as Sifu and her mother, and not even counting her own dealings with Kya as a teenage daughter. Jinora was only 10. Pema really wouldn't be ready to give teenage Korra good motherly advice, even if she meant well. Mistakes and misunderstandings could happen easily. Katara pondered all that, and a smile came across her face. Senna's logic was compelling. It made her eyes twinkle, "I have an idea, my friends."

"That being?"

"I will contact Tenzin about a visit. But the World will know only that I am coming. That dear boy owes me one for visiting only a day. The White Lotus will take me anywhere I want to with no charge. I'll go there on an official White Lotus visit to Tenzin. We'll keep you two hidden, until the right time and place."

"I like this already Katara," said Tonraq.

The young couple had been on a first name basis with the aged Sifu since they met her over a decade ago with a rambunctious four year old Avatar, with a dazed look of wondering what to do next.

...

As the roars subsided in the great Pro Bending Arena, Korra, Bolin, and Mako, were just finishing their apologies to each other about the great mess that they had all gotten themselves into emotionally over the past few days. For now it was at least put on the back shelf, as they started to focus on their hated foe Tahno and his team.

A knock came at the locker room door.

"Come in!" said Korra loudly.

Bolin smirked, "Ha! Just some more adoring fans I'll bet."

"Your #1 fans," came a deep adult male voice.

"Dad! Mom! Sifu Katara!" Korra hugged them mightily. As strong as she was, she couldn't lift her heavily built father like she did Tenzin. For the first time, Mako and Bolin noticed how _happy _Korra was around her family as her father picked her up as if she was still his little girl.

"Oh spirits. Did you see us?" she asked excitedly.

"Absolutely dear. We had our hearts in our throats for awhile, though. Talk about dramatic finishes," her mother observed.

"Yeah, no kidding. We felt the same way."

They were all talking a mile a minute. Bolin and Mako finally couldn't stand it any longer.

Bolin said sarcastically, "Um, Korra, are you gonna, like, introduce us to your family? We _are_ a team, y'know."

"Oh I am so sorry, guys. Mom, Dad, Master Katara, this is Bolin and Mako, my teammates and my friends," she emphasized.

Greetings and pleasantries were exchanged. They all continued to chatter.

Mako asked tentatively, "Um, Master Katara - you're THE Katara from the history books?"

"Last time I checked, yes. But I'm not history _yet_, my dear."

"Wow! That's amazing. How do we rate not only being friends with the Avatar, but meeting the best water bending teacher in the whole World?" Mako and Bolin were astonished, and bowed. She had a fun sense of humor, and she taught Korra everything. They had expected someone a lot stuffier.

"Boys, stop that. I am just a poor peasant girl."

"Yeah, but you saved the whole World with your husband Avatar Aang!"

She blushed but secretly enjoyed the compliments. She was kind of feeling like a fifth wheel these days.

"Well, Korra you need to be with your family," said Mako. My shift at the power plant starts in a few hours and I gotta get some rest anyway.

They all hugged and departed.

...

Back at the Air Temple Island, Senna and Korra stayed up way longer than all the others, who had all gone to bed. It had been a magical night all together Korra's chatter about all the sights and sounds, and challenges of Republic City and being its new Avatar. Senna was so pleased that Tenzin and Tonraq had hit it off so well, and it was clear that Tenzin and Pema's children loved Korra like a big sister. Katara seemed happy just to take it all in.

"Dear? What's bothering you? I _know _that fretful look," asked Senna.

Korra sighed, "Mom... how'd you... handle boys when you were my age?"

"Oh dear spirits, Korra, you haven't been..."

"MOM! Of course not!"

"...Because boys can be the bane of your existence."

Korra rolled her eyes, "You have _no idea._"

Then Korra told her mother everything about her mess ups with Bolin, Mako, Tahno, and especially about Asami. Senna tried her best to help, as mothers always do. Several times there were tears to dry. Finally they made it to bed, and rested well after their mother/daughter talk.

...

The next morning, Senna stirred early and left her husband Tonraq sleeping peacefully. She made her way to the kitchen, and surprised Pema.

"Oh! Senna. It's you," smiled Pema as she sliced some fresh fruit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite all right. I'm an early riser too, and have to use these few minutes of peace alone stay ahead of my busy, busy children."

"You are raising a beautiful brood. Pardon my prying, Pema, but how old are you?" inquired Senna.

"Not a problem. I'm 35," answered Pema.

Senna was delighted, "Me too!"

"How is it that you have a teenager?" asked Pema.

"Well I got an early start. You know we live in a rural area, and there isn't much to do in the three months of winter darkness..." She winked.

Pema snickered, "you don't have to tell me about that!" as she patted her big baby bump.

They both laughed. They really liked each other.

Pema asked tentatively, "You didn't want to have any more?"

"Well the spirits chose not to bless us with any more - at least not yet. It's still not too late. I would like another," said Senna wishfully.

"You want to _permanently _borrow one of mine?" joked Pema.

They both laughed again. They had so little contact with women their age, that it was great to have a real girl talk.

"I'm curious Senna, if I may ask, how _do _you handle a teenage daughter?"

Senna just began to talk about that important subject, when all the craziness started, as Meelo zoomed in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm hungry!"

He was followed by an equally enthusiastic Ikki, and a sleepy-eyed Jinora.

"We need to continue this later," giggled Senna and winked at Pema.

..._back to present day in the studio..._

Shiro interrupted, "Wow folks, that was an _amazing story_, but it is time for our sponsors. We will come back to this and many other stories.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bath Time

**Chapter 3: Bath Time**

"Well folks, we are back from our commercial break, and just to remind you we are once again here tonight in the company of the parents and mentors of Avatar Korra, a very special event."

...

Across town from the studio on the top floor of the Pro Bending Arena, Bolin, Mako, and Korra had been listening to the special program, but Korra got up and started to leave.

"Dontcha wanna listen to your parents, Korra? They sound AWESOME!"

Korra stretched mid stride and said, "Nah... not when they're talking about grown up stuff like making babies."

"And what are you? Twelve?" Mako asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Zip it, grandpa... I'll be out there finishing my workout. Call me when it gets interesting, alright?" she snickered.

...

Shiro stated, "We have our next question for you. The World has been very accustomed to having men as Avatars – Aang of course, Roku before him, and then before them, the last female Avatar - Kyoshi. That was over 200 years ago. You've got to admit that Korra's just...different... something we're not used to in an Avatar."

Shiro continued, "We all know that the Avatar Spirit lives in the people it chooses. And frankly Tonraq and Senna, all of us think the spirit has chosen a very pretty young woman, and having seen both of you, Avatar Korra is a beautiful mix of both of you, if I may say so.

"People have remarked how Avatar Korra is such a natural at water bending! Looks like you taught her well even before Master Katara came into the picture."

Senna blushed, and said, "Thank you, that is very kind."

"So our question for you, is... How _did _you discover that she was a water bender?"

"Well that is an interesting story!" Senna chuckled. "When she was tiny, she hated taking baths. And then she _really_ needed them, because she was always getting in a mess, and...well...she was...umm...kind of slow on potty training."

...

Bolin and Mako cut loose in a knee-slapping round of laughter, and called down to the gym, "Hey Korra, it's getting _interesting!_"

"Oh really? What _are_they talking about?"

"Baby baths. And potty training," they laughed again.

She dropped the weights as her face went ten times redder than Mako's scarf.

..._fifteen years ago..._

It was bath day for two year old Korra. It was normally a challenge for both mom and daughter. Only today, things would get worse. Senna drew the water from the well into her basin with her well-honed water bending skills, and gently warmed it.

"Korra, bath time."

"No mommy."

"Come on Korra, this time you will enjoy it."

"No, no bath."

"Let's get those dirty clothes off."

That was no problem. Korra threw them all off in every direction and was running around the house naked as a cat-jaybird.

"Korra, stand _still._"

She finally caught up with her energetic two year old, and grabbed her, squirming.

Her lower lip stuck out, pouting and unhappy. Senna returned her reluctant bather to the small tub, and let her splash and play a bit. She started to smile, and then splashed a bit more. The water started to get on the floor, and on her mother.

"That's enough, dear."

Then Korra raised her arms up over her head, and most of the water rose up and splashed her mom right in the face.

"Korra?" Senna bent as much water as she could off her face and directed it back into the basinet.

She smiled so cutely and announced, "I'm a _water bender_, mommy!"

"I guess so, dear," Senna praised.

Senna should not have encouraged her.

Korra spread her hands and arms and the water sprayed all over the house in an indoor rain shower.

Senna was a little annoyed, now, and soaked. She bent herself dry again, gently placed her daughter in the basin, and started over.

"No Korra, _mind _me!"

"No mommy, I wanna play."

"Let's finish your bath and _then _we can go out and play."

"OK," Korra's eyes sparkled and she smiled. If it wasn't so frustrating, it would have been priceless.

Senna refilled the little tub again, and got started. Again.

Korra couldn't resist her new found skills. This time Korra turned the water into snow and it scattered everywhere, "Mommy, Snooowwww!"

But this time Senna was prepared. She turned it back into water in the bath.

Korra turned it back to snow. Senna returned it to water. Snow. Water. Snow. Water. It was a battle of wills. Korra grinned and giggled. Senna suppressed a smile. Why was she so cute doing this?

Then Korra got even more clever. She turned the water into steam, and created a fog bank right over the basinet, obscuring Senna's view. Korra climbed out and starting running around, squealing with delight. Senna was angry now, "Korra! Get back here!"

"No, mommy! _More _bending!"

Senna watched her bare bottom run to the well, and draw up another glob of water, and made a move that Senna feared. Korra turned the big glob into ice and icicles that coated the basinet, dresser, most of the bathroom, and her mother with a thick white icy glaze.

She saw her mother coated in ice crystals and shrieked delightedly, "Snow-mommy!"

Senna was not amused, as she evaporated the ice out of her hair and face, "Young lady, you march yourself _right_ back over here. _Right now!_"

"No! Done with bath. Wanna play!"

Senna had enough. She created a water whip, wrapped it around her daughter, and lifted her back to the empty bowl, and used the water whip to replace the lost water.

It looked like success this time, but she tried to get out again. At complete wits end, Senna froze the water in the basin to attempt to keep her put. Korra winced from the shock of the cold on her bare body, but it still didn't stop her funtimes. She strained, stood up, with the entire block of ice surrounding her, and said. "Look Mommy! My ice sled."

Senna was frazzled but couldn't help but laugh. Korra laughed right with her, and despite all the challenges of discovering her water bending power, Senna hugged and smiled at her obviously talented daughter, and shook her head, "I think that is _enough_bath time for one day, dear."

Just then Tonraq walked into their house. He could see that Senna was a complete mess from head to toe - partly wet, partly frozen, and entirely frustrated, but yet had a look of satisfaction.

Tonraq had no idea whether to laugh or be angry, so he asked, "What in the spirits' names _happened _here, Senna?"

His naked baby daughter trotted happily up to her daddy, with her hands outstretched, and the frozen tub-shaped ice around her waist. She outstretched her hands and arms for a big hug, and asked happily, "Hi Daddy! We go sledding now, 'K?"

..._back to present day..._

The boys could not stop guffawing, doubling over.

Bolin could barely breathe, "Korra, I have never heard anything so funny! Hey, any time you wanna take off your clothes around here like you used to, I'm all for it!"

Mako split a gut at Bolin's statement. Not because of its bluntness, but because of how much he secretly _enjoyed_ that idea. She would look _amazing_. Only in _Mako's _imagination, Bolin wouldn't be there at all...

He forced himself to laugh hysterically with Bolin. And he must've been convincing, too, because they both paid for it.

Korra stomped the ground and sent them smacking into each other. Both boys clutched their now red foreheads in pain.

"You _perverts!_ That's _quite_ enough out of both of you!"

...

Shiro could barely contain himself, "What a funny story Senna. Wow! Korra was a water bender at age _two?_"

"Yes! We could barely believe that ourselves."

"I can imagine! We've got more questions for you, but not before we go through some of the responses we've received from our listeners about this lovely story we just heard about little Korra!"

Literally hundreds of messenger hawks were lined up on the broadcast studio window. You could hear all the hawks' chirping and screeching. Shiro started removing the messages, and read a few for the radio audiences:

_"Was the Avatar really that adorable as a child? She sounds so normal!"_

"That is such a cute story! We want to hear more about little Korra!"

Shiro said, "Well audience. We really appreciate all the 'tweets' you've all sent us. That story kind of begs another question. We all know that when you met the White Lotus when she was four, she didn't need the toy test to prove she was the Avatar. She just bent every element but air right there in front of them."

Tonraq spoke seriously, "You've brought up another interesting topic, Shiro... we almost died when we found out she was the Avatar. Literally."

"Now _that_ would make an interesting broadcast! Have at it, folks!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Discovery (by divsalley)

This next chapter for 12/12/12 is all divsalley's work - ayziks just edited and read in admiration at her work

**Chapter 4 - The Discovery (by divsalley)**

Back at the Arena, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were listening intently from the small apartment in the attic. Mako noticed how Korra's expression had turned pensive. Clearly, whatever happened back then was not something Korra was proud of.

_...Fourteen Years Ago..._

The South Pole had its first glimpse of the sun in six months. The snow had slightly melted off of some of the mountains and the slight warmth of the sun was enough for little Korra to have an excuse to throw away her thick parka and run out for play time.

"Slow down, Korra!" Tonraq called after his daughter with a laugh.

"You gotta catch me first!" his daughter yelled as she ran across the glacier towards the mountains.

He knew he'd be able to catch up to her in a heartbeat if he really tried, but it was enough for him to watch his little girl laugh and play without a care in the world. He smiled as he heard his wife walk up to him.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" Senna asked her husband as she hugged him.

"She really is," he said as he returned the embrace and watched as Korra went exploring. "I'll be back. I can't lose sight of her."

**...**

As Korra ran around in the ankle deep snow, she noticed how some of the ledges looked bare without the usual sheet of ice covering them. She started climbing one of the smaller foothills just as her parents had instructed. She was a rebel, but understood quite clearly when they said it could turn fatal to get lost in those mountains.

Once she was standing safely on a ledge, she started playing around with the snow, trying to bend it into different shapes... turning it into spikes of ice and back into snow again. In her excitement, she decided to try a more drastic move. Arms outstretched, she bent all the snow she possibly could in her vicinity and sent it at the face of the mountain supporting the ledge she was on.

Then everything went wrong.

The ledge she was standing on gave way and Korra found herself sliding down the slope at top speed.

"Just like penguin sledding," Korra kept telling herself, but it didn't work. She had no control over the sliding rock as it careened onto the slope and towards a deadly drop.

"Daddy! Help me!" Korra screamed as she moved her arms to cushion the rock... and then realized there was no snow to cushion it with... At least not here.

She tried desperately to find some source of water or snow, but the drop was closer than she thought. She simply closed her eyes and willed the rock to stop moving - just this once - so she could go back home and never try anything this drastic. Just as she'd thought that, instinct took over and she dug her feet into the rock's sides. She didn't know how, but it turned out that she **_could _**control it. She was surprised at this, but somehow felt that she'd known how to do this all along.

With a huge effort, she was able to stop the rock from sliding over the drop. Korra opened her eyes and exhaled in relief as she slid off the rock and backed away from it, wondering how she'd been able to stop it at all.

"I'm a waterbender... Not an earthbender... I can't stop rocks," she told herself continuously. Even so, something told her that she really had done it. And even as she thought that, a sneeze racked her body and she scrunched her eyes and nose at the feeling.

Something very warm left her throat with a roaring sound. Her eyes shot open to the most incredible sight.

She'd just sent a blast of fire from her mouth.

"It can't be!" she told herself over and over as she ran back home. She didn't know what to make of it. No one had ever heard of anyone bending more than one element... No one except... except... No. those were just Mommy's bedtime stories. That was impossible. It couldn't be her... Not in a million years.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she smacked straight into her father's leg.

"OW!" she yelped as she fell back and looked at her father.

"Easy, there, Korra," her father said as he picked her up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I... I'm fine," Korra lied. She didn't want to tell them just yet. She wanted to confirm this for herself first... that she really had done it.

She was strangely quiet for the rest of the day, which bothered Senna greatly.

"Is everything alright, Korra?" Senna asked.

"I'm OK, Mommy... I'm tired. Bedtime!," Korra said as she swung her legs over the platform and left the table for her room.

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other quizzically. Korra never went to bed without a struggle. And a few stories.

...

Little Ket was excited about playtime with his friends. Especially Korra. She didn't mind roughing things up a bit or playing dirty just for fun. He looked forward to seeing her every day, too. So today, as he rushed out of the igloo, he was caught by a strong pair of arms.

"Grandpa, let go!" Ket laughed.

"Come here, you little devil!" Sokka said as he picked his grandson up and laughed with him.

"Grandpa, I gotta go!" Ket whined as Sokka finally let his grandson down and smiled.

"Stay safe," was all he said.

"See ya later, Gramp-Gramp!" Ket called as he ran out.

He made his way to the usual spot where all the kids came over to play. Surprisingly, Korra was missing.

"I'll go find her," Ket told the others as he waded through the ankle deep snow and towards Korra's house.

He knocked the wooden door and waited for an answer.

"Oh, hey, Ket!" Senna greeted warmly. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Aunt Senna! Where's Korra?. She didn't play with us. Is she okay?" Ket asked.

"She just left. I'm sure you'll meet her in a bit," Senna said.

"Thanks!" Ket said brightly as he ran back.

Sure enough, he did see Korra running towards their usual hangout. But suddenly, Korra took a sharp turn and headed straight for the mountains, so he followed her from a distance.

Korra seemed a little strange... It looked like she was trying to avoid being seen. But Ket wasn't one to give up easily. He followed her as stealthily as he could – just like his grandfather had taught him hunting skills - and watched as Korra disappeared into a small range of hillocks. Ket frowned as he walked to the spot himself, not knowing what to expect. But nothing could have prepared him for what he actually saw.

Korra was practicing her bending. This wouldn't have been so surprising if she hadn't been bending earth and fire apart from water. She was a novice, for sure, but she was definitely a natural.

**_"Wow!"_** Ket exclaimed as he jumped forward. "That was **_awesome! _**How'd you do that?"

Korra jumped in fright and sent an unnaturally large blast of fire at Ket's outstretched hands.

"GAH!" Ket yelped in pain as Korra ran over to him and tried to help him up.

"You burned me!" Ket yelled as he jerked out of her grip and ran back home.

"Ket, I'm sorry! Ket, wait! Please!" Korra called after her friend, but he was too far off already. She plopped back on to the snow sobbing, knowing she'd hurt her friend.

...

Sokka noticed as Ket came back home sobbing. Then he noticed his hands... His hands had angry, red welts on them.

"Who did this to you?" Sokka asked angrily.

"It... it was sorta an accident... I scared her, and... she didn't know I was there," Ket said between sobs.

"Who was it, Ket?" Sokka demanded.

"Korra," Ket said sadly.

"Korra? But... isn't she a waterbender?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"She's not **_just_**a waterbender, Grandpa... she can bend earth and fire, too," Ket remarked.

"What?" Sokka asked, but then trailed off.

He remembered when Korra was born... **_Very _**shortly after Aang's passing. Could it be possible that this little girl was the Avatar? The White Lotus had been searching everywhere, but when they were last here, Korra hadn't demonstrated the ability to even waterbend.

"Let's get you healed," Sokka said calmly as he went to the only healer he knew apart from his sister.

...

The knock on the door was insistent... a little different from how Korra or Tonraq would go about it, so Senna cautiously made her way to the door. She was surprised to find the old Chief smiling up at her with little Ket in his arms.

"Ket, what... What happened to your hands?" Senna asked as she gently examined them.

"I think we just found the new Avatar, Senna," Sokka said with a smile.

"Who?" Senna asked.

"Your daughter... Korra," Sokka statd plainly.

**_"What?"_** Senna exclaimed. "Are you saying **_she _**did this? These are burns! Korra's only a waterbender!"

"She's not **_just _**a waterbender, my dear... She's our new Avatar. The White Lotus must be informed immediately," Sokka said.

"What?" they heard another voice cut in. Tonraq had just returned home from a hunt. He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

"I can't believe it either, Tonraq... But... it seems to be true... She was bending fire, and... she hurt Ket!" Senna said sadly.

"It was an accident!" Ket said, not wanting Korra to be punished.

"Where was she when you last saw her?" Senna asked as she began healing Ket's burns.

"Just outside the village... by the hillocks," Ket said.

"We have to go find her," Tonraq said.

"And fast!" Senna remarked as she pointed outside. It had started snowing heavily, and the skies were blackened with clouds.

...

Korra couldn't believe she'd just hurt her friend. She sat there sobbing when it suddenly started snowing heavily. She tried to use her waterbending as a shield, but it kept getting heavier and heavier until it was too much to bear. She stood up and started looked for shelter, since she couldn't go back home and face her parents after what she'd done. She was sure now that she was it... The Avatar... No one else could bend more than one element. And until the moment she'd hurt Ket, she'd been **_proud _**of it. But now... Now things seemed different. She sighed in relief as she finally found a small cave and ran towards it.

...

Tonraq and Senna lent each other support as they waded through the snowstorm. The storm was turning into a freak blizzard. But what worried them most was that their little girl was out there somewhere... and that was enough to send a frightening chill down their spines, despite their warm clothing.

"Where **_is _**she?" Senna asked wearily as the cold slowly started to settle in.

"I don't know," Tonraq sighed, just as weary after a couple of hours of wading through this blizzard.

"I just want to hold her again, Tonraq... She must be so scared... she doesn't understand," Senna said.

"We'll find her," Tonraq stammered as she scanned the hillocks.

They plodded on arm in arm until they saw a small cave. Then the cold settled in... They were covered in snow all over, chilled to the bone... Their joints ached from the strain... Their blood literally ran cold as they collapsed near the entrance, and everything turned black.

...

Korra heard the slight thump right outside, but was wary as she approached the entrance. The blizzard showed no signs of dying down anytime soon. She looked around to find out what had made the noise she'd just heard. A strangled, pained scream left her throat as she found her deathly pale parents, passed out from the cold. With one, huge swipe she lifted the snow off of them and dragged them both inside with great difficulty.

"No, no, no! Not you, too!" she whispered as she tried to dry them off. She knew the best thing to do would have been to start a fire, but after what had happened earlier, she was a little apprehensive.

She thought, "No! You've **_got _**to do this! Ket was an accident. Be more careful... Don't be scared!" she told herself as she carefully gathered the few twigs she could find and started a small fire.

She literally had to pry their parkas off them so she could dry them and warm them by the fire. Once she was sure they were warm enough, she draped them across her parents' sleeping form and willed them to come back to her.

...

Tonraq was the first to open his eyes. At first his vision was blurry, but the minute his eyes found a sobbing little girl, he smiled and scooped her up and hugged her, knowing who she was.

"I'm so, so sorry, Daddy," Korra said as she held on to him tightly.

"It was an accident, sweetheart... and look at the bright side! You saved our lives with your firebending!" Tonraq said soothingly.

Senna was up shortly after and held her daughter close. Korra apologized profusely for keeping such a secret from her parents, especially after the accident.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Senna said gratefully.

...

The storm died down in a couple of hours and the family headed back home. But Korra insisted on making a stop by Ket's house.

"Korra!" Ket yelled happily as he ran over to hug his friend.

"Ket, I... I'm so sorry... It was an accident... I'll be more careful," Korra promised.

"It's OK... Your mom fixed me right up," Ket shrugged.

"Friends?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Nah... We can't play if I'm mad at you!" Ket snickered, which earned him a sharp punch to his arm.

"See ya later, then!" Korra said as she waved to him and left with her parents.

_...Present Day..._

"That is an incredible story, Tonraq!" Shiro commented in awe. "Quite the bender even at such a tender age! You must be so proud! So now I can guess that shortly after this incident, the White Lotus came to visit your family and Korra formally began her Avatar traiining, right?"

"That's right," Senna said. "My only regret sometimes is that we never got to help her through the ups and downs of her training. She was alone so much of the time... and... We couldn't do much to help during our family times. Only Master Katara seemed to understand... and Korra always appreciated that about you," Senna said as she gratefully looked at Katara.

"Well, that brings us to our next question, Master Katara! As wife of the previous Avatar, how **_did_** you feel about Korra when you first met her?" Shiro paused dramatically. "We'll get the answer to that straight from the Master herself right after these messages from our sponsors!"

**...**

For the first time since the broadcast began, Korra's eyes glistened with tears. She'd always only thought about how hard it had been on **_her_** while she was away training, with precious few times together as a family - but because of Master Katara, they at least had those times. Today, she realized that her parents had given up their only child and had been forced to watch from the sidelines just because she was the Avatar. That's when she felt Mako and Bolin's arms around her in a comforting embrace. And she hugged them back, thankful to have them as friends.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Calling

**Chapter 5: The Calling**

Katara took a deep breath, "Prior to meeting Korra, those were really tough times, Shiro. I was still in deep mourning over Aang and the family was really worried about me."

Tenzin and Pema exchanged knowing glances with Katara, and she patted Pema's arm.

Katara sighed, "_I _was worried about me. You can't love someone 54 years the way I did Aang, and not be deeply affected when that loved one passes. But you can't stay that low that long without something bad happening. I pretty much withdrew from life for a few years, even though I was still trying to be a White Lotus. At times I secretly wanted to join Aang, just to stop the hurt."

Katara sighed, but continued, "I _knew _the undiscovered new Avatar was out there in one of the three water tribes, but I was hurting too much to accept that knowledge, and to help seek her out. Even though everyone urged me that I was the perfect choice to help the search. I never went on any of the search teams. I had made up my mind at the time that my time was past, and that others should teach the new Avatar. I knew it was wrong to think that way, but I was just so sad, and I wasn't going to change my mind."

Tenzin interjected with a grin, "My stubborn Mother."

Katara rolled her eyes, and shot back, "Like mother like son."

She spoke in a deadly serious tone, "But then Aang took me on a spirit journey."

Shiro was stunned. Along with the radio audience.

...

Listening intently over the radio, Korra gasped. She shivered remembering the two instances that she had seen Aang already in some sort of ghostly flashback she couldn't explain. Perhaps her time to meet Aang and the others was getting close.

Bolin asked, "Whoa! I didn't know spirits could visit the mortal world at will like that! Did she ever tell you about this, Korra?"

"No, Master Katara never told me that."

"Have you been on a spirit journey to see Aang, Korra?" inquired Mako.

"No guys, not yet. I guess it's not the right time. It took awhile before Avatar Roku took Aang on a journey. There is still a lot I don't understand about being the Avatar."

But Korra knew why she hadn't yet. Aang was spiritually ready for the journey. She wasn't. Like the White Lotus leader said to her, "_'Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both.'"_

Korra knew how spiritually 'connected' Aang and Katara were throughout their lives. It amazed her – and even more now. She hoped silently that someday she would have that kind of loving spiritual connection with her future spouse.

...

Shiro asked puzzled," Aang visited you? How can that be, Master Katara? Only the Avatar can see or visit spirits."

Katara answered, "Well, there have been a select few that have seen spirits. Some people have visited the spirit world, even _without _the help of the Avatar, especially in times of great need, or duress. General Iroh, for instance. I was in terrible shape, Shiro, and the spirits and Aang knew that, so I guess that is why I was blessed to be permitted that journey."

Katara spoke with conviction, "The visit made all the difference in the world, Shiro. Aang told me the Avatar had been found, and that she was from my home tribe. And that Aang and spirits wanted me to teach her. I never could say 'no' to Aang."

"It was a chance to go _home_, Shiro. To pass on to the new Avatar _everything_ I knew about water bending and about the Avatar, and to hopefully to make a new young friend. Bless his immortal soul, Aang brought me out of my terrible depression and inspired me to teach and counsel the _next_Avatar.

...

Across the city, Korra sat riveted to the radio, and whispered, "Thank you Aang, for making sure that she did."

It made her yearn even more that she should learn the spiritual side of bending so she could reach out directly to Avatar Aang and the others, and thank them for using every means possible to make sure she would learn to be a good Avatar.

...

Shiro sat in amazement listening to Katara's story, "What else did he talk to you about, Master Katara?"

Katara grinned, "Well it was all private husband and wife stuff, Shiro, but I will tell you this. He told me he was able to reach out because in the end, we had a love so strong that it transcended death itself. He was right."

...Thirteen Years Ago...

It was the morning following Aang's spirit journey with Katara. She slept soundly, until she was startled by a loud knock on her bedroom door from an Air Acolyte, "The Order of the White Lotus Avatar search team is here."

She quickly dressed and went to the gate to greet the team.

The stocky leader of the team spoke, "Master Katara, we are sorry to interrupt your morning, but we have important news."

Katara decided to spoil their surprise, "You've found the new little girl Avatar at the south pole, haven't you?"

They were absolutely bug-eyed. No one knew but them. "_How could she possibly have known that?" _they thought.

The team leader stammered, "H-h-how did you know?"

Katara grinned, "Don't forget I am the widow of the previous Avatar."

The White Lotus team thought just how little they still knew about the unprecedented spirit-centered relationship Aang and Katara had experienced together throughout life and now death. This was only one more dramatic example of her ability.

"Master Katara, we have something else to discuss with you about Avatar Korra."

"Go on?"

"She is _very _self aware. She knows she is the Avatar to an unprecedented degree, and has skills to match. She has natural water, earth and fire bending skills. Especially fire bending. Aang and Roku never had skills like that so early. But she is overly proud of her talents."

He continued, "You know that Aang ordered us to protect the new Avatar as soon as we found her, and to start training her so that she could take his place in leading the world forward. With all the troubles brewing, we need her to be the Avatar as soon as she can."

Then he asked Katara, "Korra may be a water bender by birth heritage, but she only knows a little now. She deserves the _best_to teach her. No one is better than you Master Katara. We would humbly ask if you would be Korra's water bending sifu."

Without hesitating, she answered, "Working with strong willed children has _always _been my specialty."

She smiled thinking of her three grown children and all the challenges in raising them along the way.

"Then you agree?" inquired the team leader hopefully.

"Yes. As much as I don't want to leave Tenzin and Pema, I should teach the next Avatar how to water bend. It should be easier with Korra than with Aang. She was born with those skills. Aang had to start from scratch. If she is as headstrong as you say, perhaps along the way I can teach her some lessons in humility and calmness, and how to be confident without being obnoxious."

"Besides it's time to go home. Tenzin and Pema need their space to grow and to build the new Air Nation. I have been gone too long. Only when Sokka passed did I go..." she stopped, choking up.

...

Over the next few days, Katara packed and was ready to go. There was only one night of argument and tears over leaving, but in the end Tenzin and Pema both knew it was the right thing to do, especially when Katara described her spirit visit with Aang. Tenzin was always amazed at the relationship that his father and mother had, and this just added to his love and awe that he was blessed to be their son.

It was already decided, but Pema showed her wisdom beyond her 20 some years when she told her mother in law, "You _must _go, Mother Katara. Help Korra be as good an Avatar as Father Aang was. Who among us can say they trained two Avatars?"

They promised to visit Katara often. In fact, Tenzin wanted to know Korra as much as Katara did, as the day would come when he'd have to teach her air bending.

She 'just' had to say goodbye. That was a lot harder than packing. The dinner the night before had been wonderful, but the three of them avoided saying the words.

This morning it couldn't be avoided.

They all stood awkwardly on the dock of Air Temple Island next to the loaded oceangoing paddle-wheeler.

It was time.

Pema was anxious, but had to ask on the verge of tears, "Mother Katara, when it is the right time in our lives for children, would you please do us the honor of being midwife to me for our children?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear," and they hugged. Pema was like a second daughter to her.

Katara gave them both one last hug, climbed the gangplank, and waved as the ship sailed off.

Tenzin and Pema stood on the dock a long time, waving to Katara, and then, even after the ship disappeared over the horizon, held each other, both in tears. The two people who had shaped their lives more than any other were now both gone... the future of the Air Nation was all up to them now.

...

Soon after arriving at the fast-growing rebuilt Southern Water Tribe, Katara was insistent on meeting Korra. She argued with the White Lotus leaders, who wanted Korra to be brought to Katara. She was visibly upset, and no one dared argue with her when she was angry.

Some thought Katara's anger was worse than the Avatar State itself as she emphasized, "Don't you all _forget_ who we serve. She is the _Avatar_. We will go to _her._"

Katara met for a short while with her parents Tonraq and Senna, and then it was time to get acquainted. Senna escorted Korra into the main room of her home, but this time she was little shy. Her mother made the introductions, "Korra, this is Master Katara."

Without hesitation, Korra said innocently, "You're old."

Katara ignored the candor of the four year old, bowed, and greeted her. "Avatar Korra, I am _very_ pleased to meet you. Even if I _am _old," she said with a chuckle.

Korra smiled and bowed back.

"Old people are nice. They give you stuff. Are you a water bender?" Korra asked.

"I am. Would you like to learn more about water bending with me?"

Korra frowned, "But Master Katara, I know how to water bend _already._"

Without hesitation, she put on a display of her water bending skills. At age four, her moves were in fact very advanced, but still rough.

"See?" she was very proud of herself.

Katara thought, _"The Lotus team was right. She is very confident. Some people would take that the wrong way."_

But Katara said, "Very impressive, young lady. But everyone, no matter how good they are, always needs a teacher."

"I know a whole lot about water bending. But I do want to learn more. Especially from you. Mommy says you are the best." said Korra with certainty, but her mother blanched.

Katara mused to herself, _"Korra is definitely not Aang."_

Katara issued a challenge, "Well then, Korra, show me what you've got. Let's spar."

Delighted at having a decent sparring opponent, Korra said, "That would be fun, Master Katara. I like fighting."

They both assumed starting stances and began sparring. Katara deliberately pulled punches, and let the little girl show off. But Katara easily deflected every water bending move, and even went on the offensive a little by soaking her in one deft spin.

Her mother was aghast. She knew what was next. Korra didn't like to lose.

Korra's lower lip started to quiver, tears puddled up in her eyes, and she came after Katara with everything she had. The water bending had great power behind it, but no finesse, so Katara effortlessly deflected the moves. Unhappy with that, Korra started to earth bend underneath Katara. Katara deftly stepped and dodged, and froze some of the rocks in place, avoiding the attacks. Even more frustrated, Korra fire bent at Katara. It was formidable. She was, as reported, better at fire bending than her native element. Despite her natural talents, Katara doused each flash of fire. She had not yet learned how to combine bending disciplines. That would come with experience.

It was time to end this first lesson. Winding up in a water bending move that drew much from Aang's air bending forms, Katara surrounded young Korra and a swirling cloud of steam that she instantly froze in an ice block around the tot, incapacitating her.

Korra realized she was trapped, and in perfect four year old form, cried, "Mommy!"

Senna started to rush to her daughter to comfort her, but Tonraq stopped her.

Her crying soon trailed off to whimpering, then to a few tears, which Katara bent away to comfort her. Katara crouched down to Korra's eye level, and they talked.

"You're good. No one ever beat me before. Water can stop fire and earth bending too?" sniffled Korra.

Katara explained gently, "In my day, dear one, I have encountered and fought many earth and fire benders. And even an air bender. Several became my best friends. The air bender became a very special friend."

Katara continued tenderly, "So, Avatar Korra. Would you agree that you have some things yet to learn?"

She looked defeated, but the cute little girl who was eager to learn looked up at Katara chirped, "Yes Master Katara. I sure do have a lot to learn. Mommy told me that you taught the last Avatar. Please teach me. I want to be your friend, too."

Tonraq and Senna hugged, in great relief.

Katara released Korra from the ice surrounding her, and evaporated the water from her clothes and hair.

Korra reached out to Katara, bowed at first, but then hugged her new sifu. Katara hugged back, with a trail of happy tears.

...

In the evening, back at the White Lotus steamship, Katara and the Grand Lotus were locked in an argument. No one was giving ground. It was about what to do next with little Korra. The Grand Lotus wanted to take her away from parents and return back to the Air Temple for training starting immediately, and to protect her from any who would do her harm as a toddler. He was taking Aang's orders literally – much too literally for Katara's tastes.

"Master Katara, please be reasonable. Avatar Aang gave us explicit instructions that once we found the new Avatar, she needed to be kept from all harm. It is especially important to protect a four year old. This is a much more dangerous world than Aang faced as a 12 year old, and she can do less to protect herself this young."

The 'helpless little girl' argument incensed Katara even more, "That is exactly the point. She's _four!_ Who do we think we are to replace her mother and father, especially in her early years, when she needs _them_ the most? She isn't some kind of bending 'machine'. She's the Avatar, but she's a _little girl _too."

The Grand Lotus tried his best to argue but knew he was losing, "But Aang never had a real mother and father. Monk Gyatso raised and trained him from birth."

Katara lost her patience, turned red, and pounded the table, "The days of the ancient communal child-rearing ways of the Air Nomads are gone _forever._ And through the insistence of Aang himself. Didn't you people learn _anything_ from Aang? Don't you understand how _strongly_ he embraced the importance of family and mothers and fathers raising their children. Why do you think we are called the 'Air Nation' now? Furthermore, Korra is Southern Water Tribe – family reigns supreme in her - my –_our_ - culture. You will _not_take her from that - not as long as Aang and the spirits would have me in this child's life."

The Grand Lotus was completely defeated. He may have been the Grand Lotus, but Katara was still the ranking member of the Order. She was the most learned of all Avatar historians, having even read the Avatar history books of the long-lost Library, not to mention being the widow of the former full-realized Avatar. Katara was the authority on all things about the Avatar until there was a new fully-realized Avatar.

He could only ask, "What would you have us do, then, Master Katara?"

She thought but a moment, "Avatar Aang tasked me with teaching her water bending. That I shall do."

"Furthermore, I will take personal responsibility for this young Southern Water Tribe girl. She will get both the best training and the best parenting. This Avatar will know her parents – unlike Aang, and as her mentor I will not let her be like me – alone in the world - with my dad gone off to war and my mother killed by its consequences."

"The only way to get both is to relocate the Avatar training center to the Southern Water Tribe in a protected place, but not so far that her parents can't get there on a daily basis."

"But, Master Katara, it's so cold here. Won't that affect the training? It will certainly affect my sentries."

"Do you think that Avatar Korra, who was born here, will care about the cold? Or will it affect her water bending instructor? Certainly you can staff the new center here with water tribe White Lotus sentries who can handle cold weather."

Once again the Grand Lotus could not outthink the old Master.

Katara became intolerant of his silence, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Katara."

The Grand Lotus could not argue. How could he? He had Katara's total commitment – which he wanted - even though what she had in mind was completely different than he had planned. But the job would get done. Katara would teach Korra like no other Master he could even imagine - a mentor to her about being an Avatar, as Korra honed her already latent earth and fire bending from other Masters. Who better to teach the next Avatar about being an Avatar than the wife of the previous Avatar? When had that ever happened in history before?

"As you wish, Master Katara. It will take nearly a year to build the center here. Will that be sufficient?"

Katara calmed and said, "It will take me at least a year to teach her water bending the way she needs to learn it. I have everything I need right in the village as it is now."

"Until that is done, we will train in the village, and she will nightly return to live with her parents, and be raised as a normal child. The Order will guard the village."

"Then it is done," agreed the Grand Lotus.

Katara went to visit Korra's parents about the good news that they could remain a family for most of her training.

They hugged her, and thanked her. Little Korra rushed to join in the group hug, not really knowing what it all meant, but seeing how her parents reacted to Katara, it all felt really good to her.

...back to present day...

Everyone in the radio studio was utterly silent. Pema and Senna were both drying tears. Pema offered Senna a handkerchief, and they both smiled at each other, and touched each other's shoulders for reassurance. Katara was very happy to see these young women becoming friends.

Shiro didn't know what to say next, but recovered, "Master Katara, all of us knew your role as a war hero, wife, and mother all these years. But this...this is incredible. Why didn't we know this before?"

She blushed, "Oh Shiro, no one ever asked me until now. Would it have made any difference in the way things have turned out knowing or not knowing? My dear husband reached across the divide, asked me to serve the Avatar Spirit once again, reincarnated in this wonderful, sweet, and incredibly gifted girl who is now our Avatar. How...Shiro..._how _could I ever say 'no' to that?"

Shiro had nothing to say, so he said, "Folks, I think we all have to let this sink in awhile. Let's go to a commercial break – this time from Ba Sing Se's famous Jasmine Dragon Tea Shops and their franchises all across Republic City."

...

Korra sat with her hands clutching her arms. Her eyes were closed in an attempt to stem the trail of happy tears streaming down her face. Bolin and Mako's sad eyes empathized with her, as each touched her arms to soothe her.

She choked, "It's alright, guys. It's just that... I always loved Master Katara. Until now I just didn't realize how _much _she did to keep my family and me together so I could be a 'normal girl'. Or how much she gave up and fought for me just because she loved me."

She had but one thought that she had read in the Hundred Year War Journal scrolls of Katara,_"Aang taught me that real friendships can be so strong that they can last more than one lifetime."_

Never had that phrase been truer for Korra than tonight.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Last to Know (divsalley)

**My colleague wrote a compelling chapter about how Senna and Tonraq met. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! **

**Chapter 6: The Last to Know** - by divsalley

Shiro spoke enthusiastically to his radio audience, knowing from the messenger hawk notes piling up in his producer's mailbox and even telephone calls from the rich who could afford them, that he had a hit show on his hands with these delightful people.

"We're back on air with Avatar Korra's mentors, friends, and family, folks! After that hum-dinger of an account from Master Katara, let's move on to a lighter, yet very interesting subject! Pema here came up with the idea. Our question is addressed to you, Tonraq and Senna. You two seem as happy as you were the day you first started seeing each other. At least that is what I've heard from your kinsmen at the Southern Water Tribe. And, well... you do seem perfect for each other! How did you two **_know _**that you were meant to be?"

Senna laughed heartily at this as she said, "Funny you should mention that! To be honest, we **_didn't _**for the longest time."

"That's... surprising, Senna!" Pema exclaimed.

"But it's true," Tonraq said with a slight chuckle. "Senna and I were the best of friends. We'd choose each other to go on an adventure any day! But when it came to the mushy stuff, we'd always looked... elsewhere, unfortunately."

"Then I'm sure our listeners would **_love _**to hear the entire story!" Shiro declared to nods of agreement from the others.

**...**

At the boys' apartment, the Bolin, Mako, and Korra listened intently as this exchange unfolded. Korra let out an involuntary gasp when her parents mentioned that they were the last people they thought they'd end up with.

"Whoa! That's new!" Korra mused as Mako and Bolin waited for more with eager smiles.

**...**

Back at the Radio Station, Tonraq and Senna faced a barrage of questions... not to mention requests and even pointed demands for the real story about how their relationship began.

"Alright, alright!" Tonraq said with a hearty laugh. "You wanna go for it, Senna?" he asked as he looked at his wife.

"No, No... You **_always _**tell it better!" Senna said dismissively.

"I insist," Tonraq said with an over the top bow.

"Just quit stalling and just tell us already!" Shiro yelled, forgetting his normal spiel for a moment.

Senna laughed as she finally took her husband's hand and said, "We'll do this together," at which Tonraq smiled.

_...Twenty Years Ago..._

Two figures moved to the top of a high mountain. One of them was a tall, sturdily-built young man with shoulder length brownish black hair. The other was a slightly shorter, slim, teenage girl with her hair tied up. She bent some of the snow on the mountains to make an ice sled large enough to fit the two of them.

"I dunno about this, Senna," Tonraq said warily. "That's an awfully steep drop."

"Stop being a wimp and get on!" Senna said as she sat in front with an eager jump.

"You're crazy!" Tonraq laughed as he hopped in behind her.

"I know, but you like that about me. Ready?" Senna smirked at him.

"Let's go!" Tonraq said as he gripped her shoulders. Senna smiled and used her waterbending to give the sled a boost. The sled shot downhill as they screamed at the top of their lungs.

But their screams died in their throats as they realized how fast they were headed towards the frozen lake. Senna looked back at Tonraq with a mischievous smile, which he returned.

"On three!" Tonraq yelled over the sound of the wind rushing through their ears. "One... Two... THREE!" he yelled as they both jumped off their sled and into a mound of snow. Then they watched as the sled cracked and lodged into the lake's frozen surface.

"YES!" Senna exulted as she gave her friend a high five. Tonraq stood and helped her up as well.

"Well, that was fun!" Tonraq said with a laugh.

"Sure was!" she agreed as they walked back to the village. As they approached the growing cluster of igloos and buildings – a village more than a dozen times larger than in Katara's youth - they spotted two figures not too far away waiting for them with smiles on their faces.

"So, how'd it go?" a tall youth with short, brown hair asked with a smirk.

"We nailed it!" Tonraq said with a fist pump.

"You should've joined us, too, Nanuq!" Senna said with a hint of disappointment.

"Nah... Maybe next time, Senna... You know how much those crazy games of yours worry Anana," Nanuq said as he dr*ped his arm across the shoulders of the young woman with him.

"You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you, Anana!" Tonraq joked. "I mean... it's all in good fun!"

"It's all fun and games until someone breaks a leg!" Anana retorted with a chuckle.

"Come on, you two! Chief Sokka has called a gathering at Town Hall. Let's go!" Nanuq said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah!" Senna grumbled as they trudged towards the large building.

The four of them sat down on one of the large benches. Soon, the old chief walked in and took his place on the dais. The lines on his face had increased, but there was still something charming about his smile and those sapphire eyes that always spoke of mischief. One would never know of the early days of his stage fright and limited oratorical skills as a teenager, with the inspirational speeches he could give now.

"Thank you for coming, my brothers and sisters. It is with great pleasure that I announce the latest New Moon Festival to be celebrated on the night of the full moon a fortnight from now. It is time for us to give thanks to the Ocean and Moon spirits for guiding us through another successful year as a tribe. We hope to see you all there having a good time. I know I've had some memorable moments at these festivals," he said as he smiled and winked at his wife, who was smiling back at him.

Suki's reddish brown hair had grayed out, but her cobalt eyes had the same, keen sparkle of a trained Kyoshi Warrior. While even now she still always looked great whenever she wore her green Kyoshi Warrior uniform and white face makeup, Sokka thought she looked ever so much more beautiful like today - with no makeup at all and wearing the blues and whites of the Southern Water Tribe winter clothing.

"Now! It would be great if any of you could pitch in and help us make this festival a grand success as always. Volunteers may sign up at the booth right outside this hall. Thank you," Sokka said and walked out with Suki firmly attached to his arm. The love affair dating back to their teen years was not dimmed with age. The villagers greatly respected the inspired example of a lifetime of love that Sokka and Suki showed to everyone.

Tonraq and Senna sighed as they looked longingly at Anana and Nanuq. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"We should ask 'em... soon!" Tonraq said.

"You're right. The next time we meet up, we'll have our dates. Deal?" Senna asked.

"Deal." Tonraq confirmed.

Back outside, Nanuq and Anana had already planned on attending the festival together, but were also concerned about their friends, and the effect of finding out they were dating. Nanuq and Anana knew that Senna and Tonraq wanted to go out with them.

"You **_know _**they're going to ask us," Anana said knowingly.

"I know! But I wish they could just see how good they are with each other!" Nanuq said.

"Maybe we could help... without them knowing," Anana said mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" Nanuq asked, at which Anana smiled.

So they talked and planned together. Anana and Nanuq were walking a tightrope. They wanted to be a couple, but wanted adamantly to remain friends with their friends Tonraq and Senna, and get the two of them together. It just might work, if everything worked perfectly.

**...**

Over the next few days, Senna or Tonraq could rarely find the other two on their own. They were always together... and it became apparent to Senna and Tonraq that Nanuq and Anana intended on going to the Festival together, which disappointed Senna and Tonraq greatly. Each dreamed of having more lasting relations with Nanuq and Anana. This was difficult to accept. They were all friends.

Three days before the festival, Tonraq ran into Nanuq, finally alone. His first instinct has been to go find Anana soon, but Nanuq stopped him.

"Hey, Tonraq, wait up!" Nanuq said.

Tonraq winced. He hated the fact that he actually resented one of his closest friends just because of his friend's affections for the woman he liked.

"Hey there, Nanuq..."

"So... got a date for the Festival?" Nanuq grinned as he nudged Tonraq.

Tonraq wanted to confront Nanuq about Anana, but in order to remain friends, he settled for a simple, but sullen, "No, not yet."

"What? How does a stud like you **_not _**have a date for the Festival? You only have three days left!" Nanuq commented.

"She's... kinda going out with someone else," Tonraq admitted bitterly.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Nanuq said sadly, knowing he was talking about Anana. "Hey... have you asked Senna?"

**_"Senna?" _**Tonraq asked, dumbfounded.

"Why not?" Nanuq asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno... it's just... it's **_Senna!_**"

"Yeah... So?"

"So Senna's my best friend! I just... I just can't ask her, okay?" Tonraq snapped.

"Just think about it, alright?" Nanuq called after him as he walked away.

Tonraq sighed as he thought about what Nanuq had said... and then he realized he had nothing to lose. So he set out to find Senna.

**...**

**_"Tonraq?" _**You've got to be kidding me!" Senna laughed at Anana's suggestion.

"Why not? He's smart... he's handsome... not to mention funny!" Anana offered.

"But he's also my best friend! It's just so...weird!" Senna said.

"Come on Senna! What's the harm in trying? It's not like you can't go to the Festival together as friends!" Anana suggested.

Senna thought about it for a second. Then she sighed as she realized that it might not have been such a bad idea after all. So she set out to find her friend. Just as she turned a corner, she found Tonraq waiting just as anxiously.

"No luck?" she asked him with a sympathetic smile.

"No... you?" Tonraq asked her, at which she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, since... we can't go with the people we actually wanted to go with," Tonraq began, but the look on Senna's face stopped him.

"Maybe we should go together... as friends?" Senna asked sheepishly.

"Uh... well, I... I was about to ask you the same thing!" Tonraq said with a chuckle.

"So, we're going together?" Senna asked him.

"I guess so! See you then!" Tonraq said with a slight smile. Senna waved at him and went back home.

**...**

The New Moon Festival was always a grand occasion in the Southern Water Tribe. This year's festival was no different. There was a huge line-up of waterbending performances, great food, and a grand dance to celebrate the occasion. Tonraq was unusually excited about this Festival in particular because it was his first since turning sixteen. He was happy to be going with Senna. And honestly, he thought it was great that he was getting to spend it with his best friend instead of no one at all.

"Ready to go?" he asked her as he went to pick her up.

"Let's do it!" she said with excitement as they made their way to the festival.

"So... considering everyone's going to think we're on a date anyway, we might as well act like it!" Tonraq suggested with a laugh.

Senna quirked her eyebrow at this as she asked, "What?"

"Just thought it would be fun to see what you do on a date, my friend... Are you afraid to show me some of your tricks?" he asked.

"No!" Senna retorted, but with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just don't want you to embarrass yourself."

"That confident, are we? Fine... We'll see who wins," Tonraq said with a smirk.

"You're on, pal!" she quipped.

Neither friend could pass up a challenge from the other. But this time, they had no idea the consequences of the challenge they just accepted.

They enjoyed watching the performances of the water benders. Soon after that, Senna simply grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the food stalls so they could grab a bite. This normally wouldn't have been the least bit surprising to him if she hadn't just slipped her hand into his even as they stood in line to wait their turn. It was strange, but stranger still was how good it felt to him to hold her soft hand.

After a few helpings of seaweed noodles and sea prunes, Tonraq looked at the dance floor and then back at Senna. He didn't know if she'd go along with it, but he felt the need to ask.

"Would you dance with me, Senna?" he asked her.

Senna nearly spewed her noodles, laughing as she said, "But I thought you told me that you had two left feet!"

"Then let me show you that I **_don't,_**" he said in a low, inviting voice that she didn't think could escape his throat. She found herself nodding 'yes', and then she felt his hand take hers and guide her to the dance floor. He was just holding her hand, but somehow it felt...right.

Their dance started out slow... Their movements and stances mimicked the ones they'd always trained and tested each other in, but this time, somehow, it felt different. They watched as they circled each other, their feet moving in perfect sync. It was as if everyone else had vanished. It felt strange, looking at each other anew... as if everything they'd ever known about each other was only half of what they truly, always were...

They ended the dance with flourish as their hands met and slowly went to circle the other's waist and shoulder. It felt perfectly natural. Tonraq had the sudden inspiration to dip her as they both smiled at the cheesiness of the situation.

"Not bad at all, Tonraq... You're not half as bad as you claim to be," Senna whispered so only he could hear.

"Neither are you," he said softly with a smile as they eased from their stance, still holding on to one another. The urge to lean in for a kiss became stronger as they stood looking at each other again... It wasn't until the thunderous applause roared in their ears that they realized they were being watched the whole time. All they could do was smile awkwardly as they took a bow.

"Well, that was fun!" Senna said as they walked back home.

And it really was fun seeing each other in a different light... They'd known each other as best friends... goofy and silly and... everything **_but _**this.

She was surprised to see how charming he could be... And he was surprised that she wasn't always the tough little adventurer everyone thought she was. For the first time he thought of her as...beautiful.

"Yeah, it really was!" he agreed, suddenly not averse to the idea of **_really _**having her for a girlfriend. But his fears overrode these ideas as he realized she might not have felt the way he did... Too soon, they were at her doorstep.

"Here we are!" Tonraq said. "I had a great time!"

"Me, too!" Senna said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Even the crisp, cold air couldn't cure the sudden, blazing warmth in his cheeks as he watched her go.

"Well, goodnight, Tonraq... I'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked him with a smile.

"Sure!" was all he could manage to blurt out.

Senna waved at him and went straight to her room, flopping on the bed, with her head buzzing with all these new feelings and ideas she didn't think would ever have been associated with her best friend. She suddenly saw him differently...as if **_everything _**she'd ever wanted was right in front of her all along. She just couldn't see it until now.

Their little game of outdoing each other on a date had turned into something very real... at least for her. But what if he thought it was just that? A game... A game to be played and forgotten... Surely, he couldn't ignore how it felt to be that close... to be that engrossed in each other that the rest of the world had been completely shut out for an instant... No. She couldn't... She **_wouldn't _**risk their friendship over this one incident.

**...**

"She's my best friend! **_My best friend! _**What if I tell her and she rejects me? What if things become awkward between us? I can't let that happen... I can't risk our friendship like that!" Tonraq kept telling himself as he lay in bed that night, going over the flurry of events that had changed everything for him. He punched his pillow into shapelessness to vent, but he still couldn't quell the fear in his mind where excitement had once been. Soon, he fell asleep.

Over the next few days, they tried to talk to each other about the situation... But every time it was brought up, it was always brushed off with a snide, "Well played!" comment. With both of them feeling awkward around each other, there was no way they could speak their mind... Clearly, their bond had taken a hit because of it... And they **_hated _**that. They missed each other's company... they missed the comfort of each other's support... the ease with which they'd told each other everything... Now it was gone... all because they were too afraid to admit how they felt.

Tonraq had to walk away from his worries for awhile, so he left the village, climbed, and stood on top of the steep slope overlooking the frozen lake he and Senna had once gone sledding over. He missed her terribly. It frustrated him to no end that he'd lost her friendship simply in the attempt of salvaging it.

"GAH!" he screamed in frustration as he kicked the snow, but slipped instead.

"WHOA!" he told himself as he tried to cushion his fall by trying to make a thick wall of snow ahead of him. But it was mostly jagged ice shards and snow mixed with sharp rocks. He smacked straight into it and winced at how much the cuts and bruises stung all over him.

_"I need a healer," _he told himself, as he limped over to the best healer he knew.

**...**

When Senna heard the knock on her door, she figured it might be Tonraq... But she didn't expect to see him in such bad shape.

"Tonraq! What in the world? How did you get like this?" she asked him incredulously.

"I... tried to sled down that slope again," he said meekly.

**_"Alone?" _**she yelled as she started working on his cuts.

"Hey, what can I say? I needed a distraction!" he laughed nervously.

"From what?" she asked angrily.

"You," he said simply. Senna froze for an instant.

"Me?" she asked warily.

"You've been avoiding me," he complained.

"You have, too," she retorted.

The silence between them was almost too much to bear.

"You're right... I'm sorry," Tonraq said sadly.

"I've wanted so badly to tell you, but... I just... couldn't. I'm scared, too... scared that I'll lose you if I do," he admitted.

Senna didn't know what to say to that... "I'm sorry, too," she said sadly.

"That night at the Festival... I think... I haven't been able to get that or **_you _**out of my mind since then," he said.

After a little hesitation, she sighed. "Neither have I," she admitted.

Maybe it was the effect of Senna's healing touch... or her admission of not having let go of that night - or him - either... but Tonraq felt emboldened enough to take her hand gently into his.

Tonraq stuttered, but managed to get the words out, "I... I really like you, Senna... and I... I just... I should've told you earlier... But I was scared... I didn't want-"

Tonraq tried to finish, but he was cut off by Senna's lips on his. After the initial sweet shock of it wore off, he found himself kissing her back even more enthusiastically than he'd imagined.

"I was scared, too," she said as she broke away. Her face was only an inch from his. "I'm sorry."

"I take it you feel the same way?" Tonraq asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't the fact that I **_kissed _**you clear that up?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Forgive me if I'm a little fuzzy on the details... I need a reminder," he joked.

Senna laughed as she kissed him again...deeper, and longer, and more intense than either kiss before, knowing full well that he'd healed her as much as she'd healed him that day.

_...Present Day..._

Korra was speechless. Her parents had never told her the story of how they'd started. All she knew was that when she found someone, she hoped that he'd be as special to her as her parents were to each other.

**...**

"That was amazing!" Pema said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Senna patted her hand in an attempt to soothe her.

"We all hope to find a friend in our life partners... I was lucky enough to have fallen in love with my best friend," Tonraq said happily as he looked at Senna, who smiled back at him warmly.

"With that truly wonderful account from Korra's parents, we take your leave for the night, folks! We'll see you next week with new questions and new guests, as well! Don't forget to tune back in two hours for the Pro-bending Championship Finals where the Future Industries Fire Ferrets take on the White Falls Wolf Bats! This is Shiro Shinobi signing off for now from Republic City Radio studios. We'll be back for the play by play in the Arena shortly!"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Real Winners

**For your enjoyment on the last day of 2012!**

**Chapter 7: The Real Winners**

Korra freaked out and yelled at the boys, "Good grief! The tournament! We have to get ready now!"

Bolin chuckled, "Calm down, Korra, it's only just downstairs. You're not on Air Temple Island.

Korra snapped back to the reality of where she was, "Oh yeah. Whew!"

Mako mused, "I think during that story about your parents, you were really at the Southern Water Tribe."

Korra smiled and said, "Yeah, they made it all so real. I sledded that slope with my Dad."

Mako further reflected, "Korra, it's great that so many people care for you."

She blushed, got flustered, and changed the subject, "Ah, well, you know...Well guys, let's get ready – we still need some practice time to get ready for Tahno and his creepy friends."

...

At the Republic City Radio Station, the "On the Air" sign winked out for the first time in nearly three hours, the producer gave the cut sign, and the whole studio erupted in applause for all the adults involved in Korra's life and training.

Shiro was very sincere in saying, "I just have to say to all of you, this was the most incredible interview I have ever conducted, much less to have been able to emcee for. You are all _truly _remarkable people. No wonder Korra is as great as she is, with all of you involved in her life."

There was a chorus of 'thank you's' from everyone, and a lot of blushing.

Shiro asked, "Tell me Katara, you are the world's expert in all things Avatar. Has this ever happened before?"

Katara reflected, "Oh, I don't think so, Shiro. You know most of the historical scrolls are only about the Avatars. There is some text about Avatar spouses and maybe even some parental support after they go off to train. There is really no evidence that Avatar's parents, former spouse, and more than one bending mentor were so directly involved all at the same time to help a new Avatar. It just wasn't done then."

Katara contineud, "Besides, most Avatars never got started before age 16, and were truly isolated in training. Korra of course was 4, and she's the only one we know who knew she was the Avatar so early. We've all had 13 years of all helping her right from the start. Besides, a lot of people didn't live as long back then, and our transportation system is so much more advanced. We can all be together in hours, not weeks or months - or never."

Tonraq added, "You know Shiro, Katara is being too modest. You know she was by Avatar Aang's side from the day they met and never looked back with anything but devotion to him. No spouse of an Avatar has ever been that involved day to day in that way or is as spiritually connected to an Avatar as Katara is."

Katara blushed deeply.

Shiro took it all in, "That's fantastic. What a historic event. You'll all be back next week, right?"

Everyone agreed. It had been even more fun than they thought. The stories brought them even closer than they were already.

Shiro asked cheerfully, "So are you all going over to the Arena to cheer Korra on?"

Tenzin said perhaps too proudly, then caught himself, "You bet! ... Oh, I meant, as a representative if the Air Nation, it is my _duty _to be at the biggest sporting event of the year. In fact I need to go now to see how Lin is doing with security."

Katara chuckled, "You were right the first time."

Tenzin excused himself and headed by glider to the Arena.

Shiro asked, "How about the rest of you?"

Pema said as she rubbed her very tight and sore belly, "I'd love to, but I really have to go home and rest. This baby has been practicing Pro Bending from the inside of me for all three hours we were on the air."

Katara mentioned, "I'm a little tired too. I'd love to see Korra, but I really want to help Pema get home, since Tenzin has to stay here. She's due soon and needs me, just like with the other three. Pro Bending is for the young, and while I'd love to see Korra, it's Pema who needs me more. And it's not like we'll miss anything! Thanks to your amazing skills as a commentator, Shiro, it'll be almost like being there."

Pema smiled and took her mother-in-law's hand in hers and squeezed tightly. Shiro blushed with Katara's praise.

Tonraq and Senna said, "We're definitely going. We certainly don't want to miss our own daughter's special time. We'll be sitting with the Southern Water Tribe Councilman in his luxury box seating. Easy in, easy out - so we don't have to deal with the crowds."

Shiro said, "Well I hope to see to see you both there. I always love announcing the Championship game."

Everyone departed for their own destination, and waved goodbye, eager to watch or listen to Korra and her team compete, and looked forward to the party – victory or not – at the Air Temple main dining hall after the event. Leaving the Radio Station, Senna and Tonraq got into the Southern Water Tribe Councilman's Satomobile limousine that had arrived for them. He was already there schmoozing with the other Councilmen and other city and National VIPs.

As the limo drove through the city, Senna and Tonraq sat close together, silently holding hands in awe of the big city and the technology around them. The limo arrived at the Arena and let them all off at the VIP entrance. There they were met by one of the Councilman's aides. Being small town villagers, they walked in amazement through all the bright lights, fireworks, banners, loud music, stand after stand of displays and souvenirs, and huge crowds gathering for the big event. This just didn't happen at the Southern Water Tribe. Despite its growth, the village was much like it was in Katara's time. Sure they had lights and a few radios, but no Satomobiles or airships or anything like that. At one souvenir stand, Tonraq bought Senna a Fire Ferret team shirt featuring Korra's image, and bought a team button for himself. She kissed him on the cheek for being sweet.

They also looked and saw the pervasive presence of Metal Bending Police Force everywhere. Patrol boats cruised in the water around the Arena, and several airships droned overhead. They were so worried for their daughter, but were comforted that Tenzin and the Police would have everything safe for her. They were confident their little girl could defend herself, even from this horrible man Amon and his thugs. They had to think of her as the Avatar - not just their little girl all grown up. No wonder that in the past parents weren't directly involved in the Avatar's life. It was constant worry. But they wouldn't trade this unique role they played for anything, especially if the alternative meant being permanently separated from her.

They took the elevator to the luxury box, after some trepidation about walking into a tiny room that moved up and down by itself. They exchanged pleasantries with the Councilman and the other guests, and helped themselves to the buffet, crammed with all the traditional Southern Water Tribe dishes. He vaguely remembered the Councilman's family, but the Tribe was getting too big to know everyone anymore, and despite being the Avatar's parents, they weren't too high in the Tribe's social circles that were developing. They wondered,_ "Who was paying for this?"_

The pro-bending Championship was set to begin with the introductions.

"Look Tonraq, it's her!" giggled her mother and she pointed.

Senna and Tonraq stood and cheered wildly, and Senna whistled loudly at the Fire Ferrets' grand entrance. Tonraq flinched - as always - at that shrill whistle, which could be heard for miles across the South Pole tundra, when Senna wanted Korra to come home from a romp with Naga, or a hunt with her father, on those short but wonderful times Korra got home from the training center, thanks to Katara.

From below, Korra heard her mom's whistle above the din, and looked up at her, and winked. She would have to tell her mom how that whistle had come in handy while intimidating Tahno the other day. But right now she only was focused on playing well for her teammates and on entertaining her parents. She was so inwardly pleased they were here to witness this, even if they did lose. Which she wasn't planning on...

The stuffy Southern Water Tribe Councilman and some of his distinguished guests were a little taken aback by Senna's impromptu behavior. _"Country people" _he thought critically to himself, forgetting his heritage while secretly living opulently, being on the 'take' with hush money from Tarrlok.

Senna and Tonraq were excited for the opening, but were quickly worried when there was blatant cheating and non-called fouls hindered the Ferrets. The Southern Water Tribe luxury box was getting riled up in support of Korra. Tahno was a city boy, with no allegiance to either the Northern or Southern Water Tribes. They saw Tenzin sitting around the Arena and noticed the normally composed air bender every bit as frustrated.

Senna noticed closely how Korra and Mako worked together and smiled. There was definitely something going on there... and Korra had already told her about how much she liked him... Her smile only grew wider as Mako jumped in to save Korra from the three on one barrage, but faded immediately as she watched them being knocked out of Zone Three.

"Hold on a second folks!" Shiro's voice echoed across the arena. "Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely!"

Then Senna watched as her daughter single handedly flung Mako back into the arena so they could make it to round two.

"YES!" she yelled as she hugged her husband, who was equally delighted at their daughter's unbelievable feat.

They were giddy with delight when Korra squared off against Tahno and cleaned his clock. Korra had shared her frustration with Tahno in a late night 'just girls' chat with Pema and Senna, so Senna knew there was no love lost there.

"That's my girl!" Tonraq yelled as she proudly walked off the raised platform to rejoin her team.

Despite a herculean effort to save themselves from a knock out, and with all the cheating going on in the game, it just delayed the inevitable. Suddenly it was over. The Southern Water Tribe members let out a groan, and started to gather their things to go home. It was very disappointing, and Senna braced herself for one of Korra's private cries with her mother later that night, the only person besides Tenzin and Katara who had ever seen her weak and tender side.

Then something odd started happening. Sparks began to appear all around the arena, and Policemen started slumping to the ground.

They witnessed in horror as Lin and Tenzin went down surrounded by electrical charges.

Tonraq grabbed his wife by the arm and said, "We need to go."

A masked man jumped into the Southern Water Tribe box electrocuted the Councilman and guests and turned his sights on them.

"Go where?" she asked frightfully.

"Trust me, Senna."

They turned and fled the box on a dead run.

...

Pema, Katara, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were all gathered around the radio. What began as a fun family gathering with grandma, complete with everyone munching on Ember Island Fire Flakes that that were not like any other recipe in the World, had turned sour with each non-called foul that Shiro Shinobi was describing over the airwaves. They lost all their interest when the final knock out was called.

Katara stood, and said, "All right, you kids need to get ready for bed, and I will tell you a story about your Grandpa Aang and -!"

She stopped in mid-sentence as Shiro said, "Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metal bender cops are dropping like bumble-flies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands. One of them is in the booth with me right now folks. He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me...I am currently wetting my pants..."

The crackle of electricity was quickly followed by the hiss of a dead radio signal.

Katara held her head in her hands, "Oh dear!"

"Kids go to your rooms. Right now!" ordered Pema.

"No wait, stay here," said Katara.

They were all startled by thunder and lightning across the bay toward the arena. It wasn't thunder. Or lightning.

They watched in horror as a giant airship hovered over and systematically blasted the Police airships with electrical charges of some nature, and dropped bombs on the surrounding boat flotilla. They were ablaze instantly, and the Police airships were descending into the bay. Katara prayed that there were no deaths. She shivered, remembering firsthand the terror of Ozai's airships bombing the Earth Kingdom submarines on the day of the eclipse, and the stories of Toph's, Sokka's, and Suki's attacks on Ozai's fire bending airship fleet on the day of the comet. It upset her how much Amon's airship resembled Ozai's frightening flagship that brought the three and Aang home to her, and she wondered how things could have possibly gotten so bad in so short a time since Aang's death.

Katara turned instantly, took Pema and the children by their hands, who were now crying, and led them down the hallway in a hurry.

Pema said, "Mother, you can't go there and fight them. They seem too powerful. I can't – we can't - lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Pema. I will take my stand here to protect you and the children at all costs. I'm not that old, dear. I know this island like the back of my hand, and I have a bay full of water to drown any Equalist attack. People forget what I am capable of."

They stopped in the hall. Katara ripped a tapestry from the wall, revealing a maze of plumbing. She took a boule of water from her pouch, and directed it through a series of tubes. With several clicks, a door opened to reveal a staircase down a darkened corridor. It was a lock that could only be opened by an air bender or water bender. The existence of this was a complete surprise to Pema.

"Go down there with this flashlight, and lock yourselves in and don't come out until I tell you the secret word. If I say anything else, don't open it. I will be a hostage and they may want to trick you into coming out by forcing me to say it is safe. There is food and water and power for a week."

"What? Mother, I had no idea. What is all this?"

"It is a shelter for 'doomsday', daughter. It was designed to protect this family years ago, for any who might want to kill the last air bender's family. We just might just be facing that tonight."

"How did you...?"

"It was an idea we borrowed from Ozai. It's made of platinum. Not even Toph and Lin could bend that pure metal. It was Toph's idea."

"Gramma, what's gonna happen?" Asked Jinora with a very worried expression.

"I'll be alright, dear. You take care of your mommy," and stroked her hair.

"Air benders can fight too, Gramma," said Meelo.

"I know, little one, but for now, stay put," Katara said as she kissed his forehead.

They followed her directions and disappeared down the corridor and she heard the clank of a locked door.

Katara ran outside the home, and took her place on one of the highest White Lotus guard towers that could see everything around the island and the watery approaches.

The Lotus sentries objected, "Master Katara, get to safety, please. We have a lot of experienced benders of all kinds to defend any attacks here."

She narrowed her eyes, causing the guards to flinch with their iciness, and steeled herself into an attack stance, ready for any surprises and growled, "But _none_ of you are Masters. And I'm a mother. _No one_ is going to mess with my babies. I may not be as good as I once was, but I am good once as I always was."

...

Tonraq ran around the perimeter of the Arena to a row of windows overlooking the bay. The electrical charges were everywhere and an ominous voice had seized the microphone.

"What about Korra, Tonraq?"

"She doesn't want us in the way, and she sure as blazes doesn't want us as hostages to get in her way of battling these Equalists."

Senna knew he was right, but it just didn't seem that two able-bodied water benders should abandon their child and her friends and Tenzin. But she obeyed her husband.

"Where are we going?"

"The only safe place there is – back to the Temple"

"But the boats – they are all sunk."

"Senna, dear, we don't need boats. We are water benders."

Senna swallowed hard but followed Tonraq's lead, and braced herself for what was ahead.

He kicked out the glass. In the background, he heard a yell from somewhere "Water benders! Get them!"

He could see the icy water a hundred feet below. The water was covered in oily fires and debris.

"Take a deep breath, Senna. And put your arms around me."

Frightened out of her mind, she still obeyed. When they were 16 they dared to swim under a giant ice flow and nearly drowned in that dare. But they might die here, or worse.

He stood on the ledge as footfalls approached.

They jumped.

On the way down, Tonraq pulled up a cone of water that met them half way to break their fall into the inky waters. From a hundred feet above the bay, the fall would have killed them just as quickly as landing on concrete.

The terrible cold of the water nearly took their breath away and tried to cramp every muscle.

But once underwater, Tonraq started the rhythmic water bending-assisted dolphin kick that he knew so well, and had taught Korra at a very young age to survive a fall into the South Pole oceans or being chased by a predator and to swim to safety. Orca Tigers, Polar Bear dogs, and Sea Lion Bears were great swimmers, but none could catch a fully-trained water bending swimmer.

A long time ago, Tonraq had won the Southern Water Tribe swimming championship with his perfect dolphin kick form. He swam longer and faster than that tonight, even with the love of his life grasping him tightly, who was trying to assist them with the swimming motion of her own.

A thousand feet away from the Arena docks, they surfaced, gasping for breath.

Senna kissed Tonraq. "Thank you for saving us."

High above and behind them, they could see their daughter and Lin fighting valiantly to take down the Equalists. The fight seemed to be going reasonably well, so they breathed a sigh of relief. They could not believe the combat skills of their daughter and Lin against so many enemies.

"We need to keep going so there is someone for her to come home to," Tonraq warned.

"OK, I'm ready again," as they took a deep breath and submerged for the remaining distance to the island.

...

Back at the arena, Tenzin looked at the smoke billowing towards the hole in the glass ceiling as he said, "Republic City... is at war."

"I can't believe I let this happen!" Lin cursed.

"He played us all, Lin... We would never have guessed that he'd sneak in some of his allies this way," Tenzin said.

"How many casualties?" Korra asked them. Her expression was stoic.

"I don't know... But they said some of the injured have been taken to the Emergency Room at the City Hospital," Lin said.

"We'd better get there fast. Tenzin, can you please call Katara and my mother? I'm sure a few extra healers wouldn't hurt," Korra said.

Tenzin nodded and left to find a phone booth. Lin and Korra headed to the hospital as soon as they could.

The hospital was bustling with incoming patients... most of them spectators at the arena. Korra felt a constriction in her chest that she couldn't explain. She should've averted this, somehow.

She went straight to the receptionist and demanded, "I need to know who's has been admitted here in the last hour and what's going on with them!"

The receptionist didn't respond at first, but when she looked up and found Korra intently staring at her, she knew she wouldn't budge. She began rattling out the names of the patients who'd checked in recently. Korra was relieved to know that her parents' names weren't in that list.

"And there's Shiro Shinobi, who's in Intensive Care," the receptionist said.

"What?" Korra asked in shock. "What's going on with him?"

"He's been injured severely. He was electrocuted," the receptionist said sadly. "The healers are doing everything they can, but..."

"Tenzin! Were you able to get the message to them?" Lin asked as he walked in.

"I did. They're on their way," Tenzin assured them.

"Shiro needs help," Korra said simply. "Get my mother and Katara over to the Intensive Care Unit once they get here."

Leaving Lin and Tenzin to handle the mass confusion in the Emergency Center of the hospital, she ran to the ICU ward, not realizing she was still in her pro-bending uniform. She didn't care. All she knew that no one else was going to die on her watch. Not if she could help it.

...

The Equalist airship glided smoothly away from the arena as Katara watched. Only when it disappeared into a faraway cluster of clouds did she ease from her battle stance.

She went back inside and gave Pema and the kids the secret 'all clear' command to come out. They sat down in the hall, too alarmed to sleep.

Just then, they hear a slight disturbance outside. Katara rushed to see who it was, ready for battle again, but it proved unnecessary. Tonraq and Senna had made it safely to the island. They were wicking themselves dry. She surmised what they had done to escape, and was very proud of these young parents.

"I'm glad you made it safely," Katara said as she hugged them both. "Where's Korra?"

"She was fighting the Equalists, last time we saw her. Tenzin is with her... as is the Chief of Police," Senna said.

"Mother, you and Senna better make it to the City Hospital... quickly!" Pema said as she looked at her with frightened eyes and the phone's receiver in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Senna asked shakily.

"It's Shiro... he might not pull through," Pema finished sadly.

Time was of the absolute essence, so they took Oogie, and flew directly to Republic City Hospital. They alighted on the circular landing pad atop the hospital that medical and police airships used to drop critically ill patients. Several White Lotus sentries debarked with them, and one immediately stood guard next to Oogie. Most of the police airships had been destroyed by Amon. The police force was blind and pre-occupied with the post-Arena disaster aftermath, so the White Lotus knew they alone had to provide protect to the Avatar and the First Family of Republic City. Katara and Senna raced the halls to Intensive Care, with the twenty something-aged sentries barely able to keep up with the 87 and 35 year old water benders.

They rounded the corner at the Intensive Care Unit. At the nurse's desk they met Korra, who stood with a deep frown and crossed arms. There was some kind of heated argument going on, but upon seeing Katara and her mother, she broke the icy stare down with the ICU nurse, flung her arms around both, and they hugged and cried.

Senna spoke, "Oh Korra, I am so glad you are safe. Oh dear, you are so beaten up, honey."

"It's all right Mother - just scratches. It can wait. And you're safe, too. Thank the spirits! But Mother? You were both at the Arena. How did you -?"

"Your father saved us both from the Equalist's attack by leaping from the Arena's windows, and swam us home to safety."

Korra was stunned beyond belief, knowing she had made that journey herself, but not in the icy winter waters of Yue Bay. There was still so much to learn from her cherished parents.

She returned to her 'discussion' with the head nurse, "OK, Nurse Ulva, I have my Mother and my mentor here now. It's time to let us go see our friend Shiro Shinobi."

The nurse had no intention of relenting, even with the three determined women standing before her, "I'm sorry Avatar Korra, only medical personnel and immediate family are allowed in Intensive Care to see a patient there. You will have to wait until trained healers - doctors are done with Shinobi-san and visitation is permitted."

"And we aren't medical personnel? All three of us are trained and experienced healers."

"I am sorry Avatar Korra, only Republic City-licensed personnel can treat patients. These are not ancient times."

Katara started to fume, "I am sorry, Nurse Ulva, but I taught these two women to heal at the Southern Water Tribe."

"Your Nation has a different quality of medical practice than we do, ma'am. We have standards to maintain. We can't just have _any _country healer practicing in this hospital. "

She started to pop a vein, "I am sorry, but YOU don't understand. Each second we argue means Shiro can be one step closer to death."

"You really need to calm down, um, Mrs.-"

Katara turned a deeper purple in her battle to remain calm, "That's _Master Katara _to you, Nurse Ulva."

The Nurse blanched knowing now who stood before her, but held her ground, "Master Katara, I know you are a good healer, but we really can't let you back there. You really don't have the experience in modern medicine."

In absolutely serious tone, "Young lady, I brought Avatar Aang back from the dead. Can modern medicine do that? If you don't hurry and let us help, I may have to do that with Shiro."

The nurse swallowed hard, finally remembered her nursing school teachings about Master Katara, and relented, "This is highly irregular but I will allow-!"

The three women rushed by before she had a chance to finish. They made to the ICU room. It was full, but on one gurney, there was Shiro - with IV's in his arms, his wife holding his hand desperately, and several very puzzled doctor-healers standing around. Shiro looked horrible.

One of the young doctor-healers tending to Shiro turned to the three women, and said, "Avatar Korra, I am sorry, but I don't care if you are the Avatar, the ICU is only for certified, experienced healers and for family. You need to leave."

"I have two brought very experienced healers with to cure Shiro. And if I dare say so, I am pretty good myself."

"Who are these women? The doctor asked.

Katara had been gone from the city for over 14 years, so these young doctors really didn't recognize Katara as a much older woman.

The doctor -healer took a good look at the old woman and bowed,"I have great respect for elder water tribe healers, but with all due respect, you are not familiar with modern techniques."

Without batting an eyelash Katara spoke, "Doctor, I am an expert with healing damage from electrocutions."

"What is your experience? How many have you healed?"

"Two."

The doctor scoffed, "That is hardly any experience."

"The two were Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang."

The doctor was stunned, and swallowed hard in embarrassment, "Oh, my. You're Master Katara, aren't you? I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"Yes. Doctors, please step aside and let the experts do their work."

"Master Katara, may we observe?"

"Of course."

They got a really good look at Shiro, and it wasn't pretty. He was laying on the gurney, with all his limbs twitching uncontrollably, and talking in babble. His eyes were rolled back in his head. They couldn't even tell if he recognized them.

"Ladies we have to get a good look. Follow me."

Katara positioned at his head, Senna in his mid section, and Korra at his extremities. They all dipped their hands into the sterile bowl, scooped up water, and the familiar healing glows appeared around their hands and forearms.

Katara placed her hands on his temples and observed first, "All his brain synapses are messed up. There is no permanent damage, but all his brain functions are scrambled and are shutting down on him."

Senna was next with her hands on his heart and ribcage, "Same here in his midsection - except we have this burn wound over his heart. It is a wonder he survived at all. Whoever fried him wanted him dead. His heart is pumping but is mostly misfiring. He is drifting in and out of fibrillation."

Korra concurred with their assessment as she passed her hands up and down along his legs and arms, "All these twitches and spasms are from the nerves misfiring. Master Katara, even if I can calm the spasms here, he has to be fixed at the source of the misfiring."

Senna observed, "And altogether it's beyond the capability of any one healer."

They looked at each other very seriously. Group healing on one patient is something they had never done. Now they had to take the risk of doing it on a man they called 'friend'. Even Korra enjoyed the tinny-voiced announcer calling the plays for her newly-adopted favorite game. With the doctors ready to intervene at the slightest hesitation, they all exchanged looks. Katara gave the orders, "I'll try to heal the misfires in his brain. Senna, you get that heart steadied and burn healed. Korra, work with me to get his brain synapses slowed and you can get his muscles under control."

They all took a deep breath, closed their eyes, and could see in their minds' eyes, all of Shiro's internal organs and systems. They worked feverishly and like a team of healers who had worked together all their lives, knowing the cascading effects would become irreparable if they didn't move swiftly. Shiro's rapid eye movements started to subside and he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed, the twitching stopped. His muscles relaxed everywhere. Senna slowed his heart and restored the rhythmic beat again. They held their positions steady, opened their eyes, and then stood back. The glow disappeared. They were all dripping wet with sweat, which they evaporated away after being finished.

Shiro's eyes fluttered open and with a labored breath said, "Where...where am I?"

Korra said, "Shiro, you are among friends and loved ones."

He looked around and managed a weak smile, "And so I am."

Shiro's wife squeezed his hand, and smiled back.

He sighed and relaxed, falling into a restful sleep. Shiro's wife hugged the trio of healers. The junior doctors stood in awe of the women and their abilities.

...

Shiro recovered quickly from the horrible encounter with the Equalist chi-disrupting power glove.

He was insistent on bringing everyone back together for the next broadcast. It was a very special reunion when Tenzin, Pema, Katara, Senna, and Tonraq reassembled for the broadcast. This time Korra and the boys were in the studio audience. They didn't want to miss this session. If nothing else, Korra wanted to be there to defend herself from any new embarrassing childhood stories that might come to light.

...

The 'On the Air' light flashed on, and Shiro started, "Ladies and gentlemen of Republic City, we are all gathered together again to chat with Avatar Korra's parents and mentors. Yes, listeners, everyone is all right after the horrible ordeal that ended the Arena games."

"Before we begin, I have a few words to say about everything that happened this past week, especially since it happened to me too."

"I want to remind everyone that Korra is the people's Avatar, not just the benders' Avatar, and we want you to know everything she does is because she loves and cherishes every man, woman, and child in the city and the world, not just the benders. There are those who would threaten us that value neither bender nor non-bender in the false claim of equality or protection."

"I'm not a bender, and never even wanted to be. And yet without benders Senna, Korra, and Katara, I would not be alive today. And they didn't pay me to say that."

"Let me tell you about those Equalist power gloves, folks. They may just slow down a bender, but let me tell you, they can _kill_ regular folks and they didn't hesitate a _second _to use it on me..."

"The Equalists - my non-bending friends – are _not_ your friends as they lie to us daily about. They are _your_ enemies too. Because they attacked _everyone _in that Arena, not just benders. I saw it with my own eyes. They attacked me just because I hang out with benders. That is certainly not being 'equal' in the way they claim, folks."

"Sadly the Arena is closed, because of the horrible damage the Equalists wrought. Now, we here at the Radio Station could have just 'given in' to the Equalists' demands like the Council almost did at the Arena, and simply shut down this radio program about the loved ones of our wonderful Korra, but we are _not _going to do that. The staff and owners of Republic City Radio think this is public service for you tonight - to make us all feel good again about ourselves as benders and non benders united together with our Avatar."

"We are here tonight to lift your spirits and give you a chance to live and love and laugh a little with us here. And to give us hope - the hope that only our Avatar can give us, just like Aang did before. Tonight, we invite each of you to hear from the people who love and support her. That includes Councilman Tenzin's wife Pema, who is a non bender, and Master Katara, whom none of us should ever forget that she is the mother of non-bender son whom she loves as much as their water bender and air bender children."

...

On opposite ends of the city, two men – each with entirely different purposes in their lust for power - simultaneously slammed their fist on their tables – Amon and Tarrlok - and uttered the same curse, "Damn that Shiro."

Amon turned to his chief deputy and growled, "Who zapped him? By not killing him we made him a voice piece of the non-benders against us."

"We could still kill him."

"Then it would be worse. He'd be a martyr."

"Then we need to shut down the radio station to silence him. And the Avatar's parents, Tenzin, and Katara. Once and for all."


	8. Chapter 8 - Convictions

Here's another one that is mostly my colleague's great work!

**Chapter 8 - Convictions by divsalley**

As relieved as she was that Shiro had made a full recovery, Korra couldn't get the image of all the other incoming patients out of her mind. She was only partly listening to what Shiro was saying about her, so when she looked up to find everyone smiling at her proudly, she groaned and left. She felt like she didn't deserve the praise... It was **_her_** fault that Lin had agreed to provide extra security. It was **_her _**firm belief that standing up to Amon was the only way to quell this rebellion. Now she lived with the burden of all those people injured because they were at the Arena watching them play.

"Hey," she heard Mako say. "What're you doing out here all by yourself?"

"The Arena is a mess... and it's all my fault. If I hadn't suggested keeping it open, Bei Fong wouldn't have agreed to providing security. There were just... so many injured people in the hospital, Mako... and it's all because of **_me!" _**Korra said.

"Hey... don't blame yourself for Amon's evil schemes. He'd have found a way to terrorize us either way," Mako offered.

"But I made it easier," Korra spat.

"It could've been worse... Amon could've taken our bending away," Mako said seriously.

Korra looked at him for a second and opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. He didn't have to know how close she'd come to sharing Tahno's fate at Amon's hands.

"You're right," she conceded with a sigh.

"Besides, it's not like you've got to move out or anything!" Bolin chirped.

"What?" Korra asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah! They're shutting the Arena down. The Police are in the process of evacuating everyone out of there... Even Toza!" Bolin confirmed.

"Bo, stop it!" Mako practically hissed.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" she asked them with her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes at Mako.

"Korra, it's nothing... We've had to make do before... We'll manage," Mako assured.

"That's not the point. You weren't going to tell me at all!" Korra said angrily.

"Korra, we... it's not like we didn't want to tell you, but... Well, we're used to pity, and... It's..."

"It's not something we appreciate," Mako finished for his brother.

"Is that how much you trust me?" Korra snapped.

"No! Korra you have to understand... I just... didn't want to bother you," Mako said sadly.

Korra sighed and said, "Look... you're my friends. We're supposed to help each other out. You can talk to me about these things, alright?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We'll let you know what happens... Anyway, come back inside... They're waiting for you," Mako said.

"I... I can't. I need to go to the Police Station to see if they've got any leads. Can you let my folks know?" she asked.

"No need to explain, Korra," she heard Tenzin say. "But you ought to slow down... This wasn't your fault."

"I'll see you later," Korra said and left.

**...**

Councilman Tarrlok was pretty satisfied with the outcome of the press conference he'd just held. The Chief of Police would really have to get to the bottom of this Equalist insurgency if she wanted to keep her job. She'd taken personal responsibility for the safety of all the spectators at the Arena... and it had been bombed. Hundreds of spectators had been injured. Republic City had never been so blatantly threatened... not before Yakone. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the crime boss who had tried to overthrow the Council all those years ago.

But how would he get more people to support his cause? Amon was a powerful leader... He had followers for a reason. He'd sneak in his messages even if it meant interrupting radio broadcasts. And that gave him an idea. He'd have to meet with a famous radio show host soon.

**...**

"So you're saying Cabbage Corp might have something to do with all this?" Korra asked Lin.

"Yes. You've noticed that he's interrupted Cabbage Corp's radio broadcasts quite a few times to spread his message. How did he get the resources to do that without them knowing?" Lin reasoned.

"True... So what're you guys doing about it? How can I help?" Korra asked.

"Just keep an eye out for any leads. Other than that, there's not much anyone can do," Lin said in an attempt to calm her.

"Fine... You're right. Let me know if anything comes up," Korra said as she started to leave, at which Lin simply nodded.

The older woman had to admit that behind that tough shell Korra put up, there was a kind heart wanting to do what was best for everyone, if it was within her grasp.

**...**

"And with that, folks, we'll be wrapping it up for today. Once again, please remember, that keeping each other safe is what's important. We'll catch you again with some interesting stories tomorrow. Thank you and good night!" Shiro said.

"That was very touching, Shiro," Senna commented.

"I owe my life to you three. It's the least I can do. Where's Avatar Korra?" he asked as he looked around.

"She left to speak with Lin at the Police Headquarters. This whole situation has shaken her more than she cares to admit," Tenzin said.

"We're all pretty shaken by it... But I'm guessing she feels responsible," Katara offered.

"She does. She believes that as the Avatar, she should have averted the situation," Mako said slowly.

"Then we should change that! No one could possibly have assumed Amon would break into the Arena like that!" Tonraq said as he looked around.

"I already did, but... You know her better, sir... She doesn't let go of stuff like this easily," Mako remarked.

"You seem to know her pretty well yourself," Senna remarked with a smile, at which Mako simply looked away, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"We'll talk to her when she gets home. See you tomorrow, Shiro," Tenzin said and they walked out of the studio together.

Shiro waved as he watched them leave and was in the process of clearing up when he heard the door creak again. He looked up to find Councilman Tarrlok smiling at him. Knowing full well what the man was capable of, Shiro simply nodded at him.

"Quite the show you've had here for the past few weeks, Shiro!" Tarrlok commented jovially.

"Yes, well... When you have good guests, your show is half made," Shiro said sincerely.

"A good host doesn't hurt too much, I'm guessing," Tarrlok pointed out.

"You're far too kind, Councilman," Shiro said.

"I simply give credit where it's due. Which brings me to why I came here to see you in the first place. I've been wondering how Amon gets his message across and I realized... he's been using radio broadcasts just like yours. Now... I'm not insinuating that you were involved... On the contrary, I'd like to extend an offer that I hope you'll accept. I'd like to use your radio broadcast to spread the word that the Council is doing everything in its power to curb this insurgency," Tarrlok stated.

"And I'm guessing by the Council, you mean yourself," Shiro pointed out bluntly, at which Tarrlok simply smiled.

"You're catching on fast, Shiro," Tarrlok said.

"Then I must refuse, Councilman. Until the Council or you really do something effective to curb this Equalist movement, I will not spread a false message just to boost your ego. I'm sorry," Shiro said flatly.

"I was hoping you'd see things differently. You do realize I have the power to shut this place down?" Tarrlok asked sleazily.

"You'd be oppressing the freedom of the press, then, Councilman. I doubt you'd want to risk that," Shiro warned.

"We'll see about that. Have a nice evening," Tarrlok said without feeling as he left the building.

Shiro watched as Tarrlok left, a feeling of dread overtaking him slowly. He decided to pay the only Councilman he trusted a visit.

**...**

War was brewing in Republic City. There was no doubt about it. But the Lieutenant knew that if Shiro wasn't silenced, their movement could very well be crushed. What made him more effective was that he was a non bender, just like all the Equalists and everyone who supported them. So when he listened to the current broadcast, he made his decision. Shiro had to be stopped.

"Watch his movements. Track him and report back to me every single day. We need to be careful with him," he ordered two of his men.

**...**

Korra came back to Air Temple Island hoping to just rest. She'd excused herself for a while to retreat to the sanctuary of her room. She looked across Yue Bay towards the Arena. She winced as she looked at the spot where the Equalists had broken through the glass ceiling. She looked down a little, spotting the attic where Mako and Bolin lived, and she sighed. She'd been there a couple of times for lunch with the boys after a long training session. It wasn't much, but it was what they called home. And even that was being taken away from them. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the place again.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

She raced down the stairs to see her mentor. It was his home, after all... She found him in his study going through some paper work.

"You really should knock, Korra," Tenzin said, although with a smile indicating he wasn't really upset.

"I'm sorry, but... this couldn't wait. Can I ask you for a favor?" she rattled off.

"Is this about Mako and Bolin?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Korra asked, taken by surprise.

Tenzin chuckled as he said, "You seem to be forgetting the fact that I'm a Councilman, Korra... and that the Chief of Police is one of my closest friends."

Korra sighed and said, "Right... They need a place to stay. They can't go back on the streets. They just can't!"

"They won't," Tenzin said soothingly as he held her gently by her shoulders. "They're welcome to stay here on the Island. I'll have the Acolytes prepare their rooms."

"Thank you," Korra said as she hugged him gratefully.

He was the only father figure she'd known and trusted other than her own father. Tenzin returned her embrace with just as much sincerity. She'd proven herself time and again, working towards helping the City in whatever way she could.

"Get some rest. You need it. You can give your friends the good news in the morning," he said.

She nodded and was on her way out when Shiro Shinobi barged in with a look of absolute dread on his face.

"Everything alright, Shiro?" Korra asked him.

"I think I'm being followed, Avatar Korra... And I have some news for you. You won't like it," Shiro said.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked gravely.

"Tarrlok paid me a visit at the Radio Station after you guys left," Shiro said, spitting Tarrlok's name out like a curse.

Korra and Tenzin looked at each other as frowns creased their brows.

"What did he want?" Korra asked, her voice dangerously low.

"He wanted to use my radio broadcast to promote himself. I refused, of course, but... You know Tarrlok... He threatened to shut us down," Shiro replied.

"He can't do that!" Korra retorted.

"He won't. He needs the entire Council's approval to be able to do that. And as thick as the other Council members are, even they wouldn't stand for something as ridiculous as this!" Tenzin assured.

"You said you were being followed, Shiro. Any idea who it might be?" Korra asked.

"His radio broadcast earlier this morning might have earned him some enemies among the Equalists. I'm going to call Lin and have her arrange for extra security around your home," Tenzin said and went back to his desk to make the call.

"Go home and get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us," Korra said kindly.

"You look like you need some rest too, Avatar Korra. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow for our broadcast then!" he said hopefully.

"This is not good, Tenzin," Korra said as she slumped on one of the chairs in his study.

"I know... The situation is far worse that I could've imagined. But we've covered all our bases. As much as we can, anyway. Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Tenzin said. Korra simply nodded and went back to her room to sleep.

...

The Lieutenant noted with a little concern that Shiro had some powerful friends. He was tempted to send some chi blockers out to Air Temple Island to get rid of the Avatar, the last Air benders and Shiro all at once, but Amon had made it clear that it wasn't time for that just yet. So he settled for getting Shiro out of the way.

"Make sure he doesn't make it to work tomorrow morning. Seems like he knows we're on to him. We need to be careful with him. He's got some pretty powerful allies," he said as he looked at the small group he'd gathered for the task.

**...**

Naga tore through the freezing waters of Yue Bay with Korra on her back early the next morning. They were headed to the Arena so Korra could tell Mako and Bolin the good news.

"Wait out here, Naga," she said as she jumped off her back to dry her off. Then she ran towards the attic. In her excitement, she forgot to note that there was a mo-ped parked right beside the spot where Naga was waiting.

She ran up the stairs that led to the attic and sincerely hoped that she wasn't too late. She was elated to find them still sitting there, although with their possessions packed in two small boxes.

"Guys, great news! You don't have to go back on the streets! I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!" she announced happily.

"Oh... We'd love to, but-" Mako began, but Bolin cut him short.

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin yelled, barely containing his excitement. Mako looked solemn, as if he'd just arrived at a friend's sick bed.

"From here on out," Bolin continued, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder, "it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us!"

She felt like a brick had slid down her stomach, weighing her down. She'd tried her best not to resent Asami, but this was a little too much. It was bad enough that she had the nerve to ask the guy she liked out first... but taking her friends away from her? She had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't doing these things to deliberately hurt her... She was simply being nice. Her parents had always taught her to not be petty about these things, and she was going to stick with that. As much as she could, anyway.

"Hey, Korra! I was hoping you'd stop by!" she heard Asami say.

"I was just leaving," Korra said, turning to look at her. Then she looked at the boys and said, "So... I guess I'll see you guys around... Sometime."

"How about tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate!" Asami offered kindly.

"She's just being nice... There's no need to snap," Korra kept telling herself. "I dunno... I have some... Avatar stuff to do," she said out loud.

Mako winced inwardly at this exchange. He didn't want to refuse Korra, but Asami had offered first. Bolin took this opportunity to cheer Korra up as he hoisted Pabu in front of his face.

"Come on, Korra! We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness... We can swim in Asami's pool... It'll be fun!" he chirped in an unnaturally high voice, making it seem like Pabu was doing all the talking.

Korra chuckled as she relented. "All right, Pabu!"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" Asami said as Korra exited the attic.

How was she even going to make it through the ordeal of visiting the Sato Estate? She sighed, realizing she'd agreed mainly so as to not disappoint Bolin, if not anything else. She sighed as she jumped on Naga's back and headed towards the radio station to meet her parents.

**...**

Shiro was having a normal morning and was pretty excited about the show he had planned for today. The most interesting part was that Korra herself had agreed to make a brief appearance on the show upon his request.

"Shiro... why are there guards right outside our door?" his wife asked.

"I told you, dear... Councilman Tenzin had Chief Bei Fong arrange for some extra security for us," Shiro clarified.

"I know **_that, _**but... Police Officers don't usually wear big, brown gloves, do they?" she asked sarcastically.

Shiro froze at these words. "I need you to call Councilman Tenzin right away!" he whispered.

**...**

Pema was fussing over a very hyperactive Meelo so they could make it to the Radio Station in time when the phone rang. She sighed as she sat Meelo down and picked up the receiver.

"Councilman Tenzin's residence," she answered.

"Pema! Oh, thank goodness! This is Shiro's wife speaking! Our apartment... it's been surrounded by Equalists! They might attack any moment!"

"I'll let Tenzin know. We're on our way!" Pema assured and hung up.

She went as fast as she could to find Tenzin after ordering Meelo to not move a muscle. Everyone else was already on Oogi, ready to depart.

"Thank goodness you're done! Where's Meelo? We're going to be late!" Tenzin said.

"There's been a development. Kids, get down here, please!" Pema ordered frantically.

"What's going on, Pema?" Senna asked.

"Shiro's home is under attack. You need to go help him right away! Equalists have already surrounded his apartment, and..."

"We'll go help. Kids, stay with your mother!" Tenzin said sternly as they glided off Oogi's tail and stood beside their mother.

"You know where to go," Katara reminded them gravely. Pema nodded and rushed inside with her daughters to get Meelo and stay safe in the underground chamber.

The flight into the Dragon Flatts district was a tense one. It was decided that Tenzin would sneak into the apartment using his air bending and Katara, Senna, and Tonraq would take care of the Equalists out front. For a while it had seemed like a prudent plan, but as they neared the area, they knew it wouldn't work. Police officers lay strewn unconscious at the building's entrance, evidently electrocuted by one of those deadly gloves. They decided to take their chances anyway and had Oogi draw back for a block to land.

"Right. Mother, I need you to take Senna and Tonraq into the building. Take as many of them out as you can... I'll try to get Shiro and his family out before they get to them," Tenzin said and quickly used his air bending to jump across the rooftops and get to Shiro's building.

Katara led the assault into the building with Senna and Tonraq for cover. It seemed to be going well until one of them had managed to grab Tonraq's shoulder with a gloved hand. His pained scream rent the air as he fell. Senna was momentarily distracted as she watched her husband fall and met the same fate.

Enraged at the Equalists' brutal attack on Korra's parents, Katara used a technique she'd promised her husband she'd never use again.

**...**

Korra found it very odd that the studio they usually occupied for the show was completely empty.

"Thank goodness you're here, Avatar Korra! Do you have any news from Shiro?" the manager said as he rushed in to greet her.

"What do you mean? Didn't he come in this morning?" Korra asked him.

"No! And he's never late!"

Panic settled in as she recalled her conversation with Shiro last night. "I need his address," she ordered. The man gave it to her and Korra bolted out of there as soon as she could and rode Naga towards the Dragon Flatts district. She noticed that Tenzin was helping Shiro and his wife out of their apartment window, but the sight that met her eyes at ground level was dismal. Some of the Police Officers were only starting to come to their senses. She hated to egg them on while they were in that state, but she ran up to one of them and knelt down.

"What happened? Who else is in there?" she demanded.

"Avatar Korra! I... I saw three water benders go in... Then... I don't know, I..;" he tried to continue, but Korra had already rushed in, fists flaming and ready to fire.

Rage blinded her at the sight of her parents' unconscious forms as she burst into the corridor where the damage was at its worst. But when she saw her old friend and Sifu using the most aggressive water bending technique she'd ever taught her, she blanched.

Katara stood, hovering over several Equalists with brutal shards of ice ready to strike. But that wasn't what had shocked Korra. The air in that room in particular was devoid of moisture, making it difficult for anyone but another water bender or air bender to breathe. It was the closest thing to blood bending that Katara had ever taught her... Brutal and aggressive... cold and heartless.

"Katara, no! This isn't you!" Korra yelled. It pained her to see Katara this angry... this out of control. She couldn't explain it, but part of her felt broken at seeing Katara like this. "Please, Katara... you don't have to do this! We'll deal with them together!" Korra pleaded.

Korra's voice cut through the rage that had clouded Katara's judgment. She eased from her battle stance and the air regained its moisture. But Korra didn't leave much to chance as she swiftly encased all the chi blockers there in their own earthen prison.

Tenzin burst in to check on his mother when he noticed the carnage. Katara stood speechless as Korra looked at Tenzin.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I lost control," Katara answered before Korra could. "If it weren't for Korra I would've killed all of these people."

"I didn't-" Korra began, but Katara had pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see me that way. You've always trusted me to do the right thing, and... I failed you," Katara said sadly.

"I don't blame you for getting angry," Korra said in an understanding tone. "But it just isn't like you to **_kill _**someone. It never helps."

"You're more like Aang than you realize," Katara remarked with a sad smile.

"I really wish others could see that, too! That'd put the comparisons to rest," Korra remarked.

"They don't have to. They need to accept that you're different... and that you do things differently," Katara said, at which Korra simply nodded.

"Let's get your parents out of here," Tenzin said gravely.

Korra slung her mother over her shoulders and helped Tenzin support Tonraq's weight as they walked over to Oogi. Soon both of them were laid out comfortably.

"They'll be fine," Katara assured her.

"I still can't believe I got them into this! You have to go back," Korra ordered.

"They just wanted to see you. They miss you," Katara said.

"And I miss them! But... I can't let them die. Not like this. Not because of me," Korra said.

"Korra..."

"No. No, Katara... You need to stay safe. **_All _**of you!" Korra said.

"She's right, mother. Things aren't getting much better here. The last thing we need is for you three to get hurt," Tenzin said.

Katara understood where they were coming from. But at the moment, though, there were two people who needed medical attention. Korra attended to her father's shoulder while Katara healed Senna's arm.

**...**

Tonraq woke up to the sight of his wife being tended to by his little girl. She looked worried.

"Korra..."

"Dad!" she yelled and flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Tonraq returned her embrace and kissed her forehead. "I was so worried... Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. But I had to help!" he said gently.

"No! No, you don't! You don't have to get involved! I can't lose you guys!" she cried in a strained voice.

"Korra..."

"You've got to go back home, dad," she ordered.

"But..."

"No buts. Once you and mom are healed, you're going home," she said sternly.

"Looks like you're forgetting who's the parent here, young lady!" Tonraq said with a chuckle.

"Just like you're forgetting who's injured, dad," Korra retorted.

"Alright... Okay. We'll leave. But we miss you, Korra... more than you'll ever know," he said sadly.

"And I miss you, too. But I can't let you get into this because of me! **_Please, _**dad!" she implored.

He sighed as he looked at Senna, then back at his daughter. "How is she?" he asked with concern.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest," she assured him.

**...**

So later that evening, when both Tonraq and Senna had fully recovered, they boarded a ferry bound for the South Pole. Korra had made sure that some of the White Lotus sentries were on board to protect them as well.

"Take care of yourself, Pema," Senna said as she hugged her. "I hope my daughter doesn't give you too much trouble... and remember what I told you. It'll come in handy with Jinora."

"Oh, Korra's been such a joy... I doubt that'll change. And yes, I will. Thank you, Senna," Pema said gratefully.

Senna then walked directly over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Korra returned her mother's embrace with just as much conviction.

"Stay safe, my love. I know you can handle yourself, but still... be careful," Senna implored.

"This coming from the woman who got herself electrocuted!" Korra said with a snicker. Senna didn't smile.

"I'm serious, Korra!" Senna snapped.

"Yikes! Alright! Alright... I'll be fine, mom," Korra assured.

"You'll do just fine," Katara sad finally as she looked up at Korra benignly.

"Look after them for me," Korra whispered to her with a nod in her parents' direction.

"I will," Katara promised.

And so she watched her family glide away from her again. Her heart sank... She didn't know when she'd be seeing them again. But she knew they would easily have been used as bait by Amon had they stayed longer. It was all for the best.

**...**

When Tarrlok heard the news, he was secretly glad that he didn't have to present the Council with the petition to shut Shiro's broadcast down. So for the time being, he was safe in his little seat of power. And that's all he mainly cared about, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9 - Korra's Birthday Part 1

We take a big jump in the action now to immediately after ALOK Episode 12. Divsalley and I couldn't make anything fit between episodes until then. The action is too tight. Here we concentrate a two parter - the final part of LWK - on the celebration of Korra's birthday. Recall that winter is the season of water benders. And what a present she gets from lover Mako...this story is mostly my work with a lot of help from divsalley.

**Chapter 9: Korra's Birthday - Part 1**

With the 'I love you's' exchanged on the glacial precipice, Korra and Mako fell into a deep embrace and kiss, that intensified as they let all their pent up emotions flow from one to the other. Finally they broke apart, and looked with intense satisfaction at the other, stroking each other's faces tenderly.

Korra asked happily, "You saw it _all_, didn't you?"

His eyes were full of affection and amazement as he explained, "I did, Korra. You were _incredible._ You were talking with someone I couldn't see, but you obviously could. Then something happened to you, and your eyes glowed brightly. That's the Avatar State, isn't it? I saw you create the vortex, and the elemental storms. You are indeed the new Avatar, and I am the luckiest man in the World that you chose me."

She cradled his chin, and kissed him lightly, "We chose each other, City Boy. I am as human as you are, despite all the special things I can do."

Then she explained what happened, "I talked with Aang in my spirit journey, Mako. He was joined by all the other Avatars. It was a multitude of them spread across the tundra. I felt the power from all of them. Aang himself restored me, and he showed me the path that was right in front of me all the time. I finally had a clear view of it all for the first time. I know now how to control the Avatar State. I will need lots of practice, and lots of meditation, but all the blocks are gone."

He hugged her tightly and smiled, "Thank the spirits, Korra!"

They kissed again, even longer, and he twirled her around again. That rapidly was becoming her favorite kind of hug. Korra was certainly the Avatar, but she liked him being strong for both of them. He still didn't understand it all, or how it happened, but he knew it meant everything to her to have all her bending back, and much more besides.

He wondered if any other partners of Avatars of the past had ever had this much joy in witnessing the first-time wonder of their love's true power.

Korra joked, as she ruffled his hair, "Since we're going to be together, Mako, when we get back to the center, you are going to have to read Katara's 'History of the Avatar' cover to cover before we go back!"

"Yes, ma'am. And gladly. I really need to know all this. Katara was way ahead of me on all this. She was already an expert on the Avatar at age 14."

They laughed. She looked around at the emptiness of the tundra, except for Naga waiting patiently for the pair to finish talking, and asked incredulously, "how did you get here to me so fast?"

He smiled shyly, "I ran."

Korra's eyes widened appreciatively, "Wow, love must be blind. I shut you down and you still came for me. That's a long run even for Naga."

"Tell my legs that, Korra."

They laughed and hugged again, "Well, you get a free ride home. I might even let you drive!"

They laughed made their way back atop Naga, talking non-stop about her experiences in the spirit vision. They joked about the enormous Avatar Chins, and some of the humorous ancient attire of the Four Nations that looked like something from a bad tribal legend.

As they entered the compound, going past the gateway, she warned Mako, "Remember - none of them know yet."

"This is your show, Korra. I'm just the boyfriend," snickered Mako.

She punched him, "Good that you know your place 'boyfriend'," and gave him a quick smooch.

He thought that if being her boyfriend – and eventually husband - was all he would be all his life, that would still be ok with him, just to be the lucky man to love her for a lifetime.

They opened the door. Everyone was still in the great room, whispering, obviously still fretful, and waited for the pair to return. All eyes were on Korra as she entered. The room went totally silent.

Katara rose, and asked anxiously, "Korra?"

Katara alone saw that Korra's inner strength that had returned. And more. Korra was...different. It was the same special aura Katara saw when Aang came home from Ozai's defeat when Aang became a fully realized Avatar. She had seen that energy every day for over fifty years on Aang's handsome face. But he said nothing, and waited for Korra to explain.

Korra waved weakly, with Mako standing behind her with no emotion, "Umm. Hi, everyone. I'm back. Literally."

Hope rose in all their eyes. She opened her palm, created a half dozen air marbles, and directed them to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, who took over control of them while giggling. Walking out the door earlier in the day she couldn't make air marbles.

"You've seen my father, haven't you Korra?" Tenzin stated. This was personal now. Tenzin never said 'my father'. He always said 'Avatar Aang'.

"Yes and we had quite a chat. He showed me the light," and holding out her other palm, she lit a small hand flame, and smirked. Everyone gasped, and her mother stood tearfully with her hands covering her mouth. Mako could no longer suppress a smile at her clever word game and bending demonstration. No one said anything. They hung on Korra's every word and move.

"Aang thought at first I had rocks in my head," she grinned and lifted a centerpiece decorative rock garden two feet above the table. She winked at everyone as they held their breath even more.

"But then we had a good cry," she feigned a sad face.

She pulled water out of the air and suspended a roomful of condensed drops in mid air, and then evaporated them into an indoor cloud.

"You're restored!" shouted Asami.

Korra elaborated, but didn't tell about being fully realized also. It wasn't time yet, wanting to save that for a time she already had selected for a special friend, "Tenzin is right. Avatar Aang 'bent the energy within me' and restored me. I saw all of the Avatars - all of them all the way back to the beginning. Then Aang taught me how to manipulate energy, too."

"Oh dear spirits!" exclaimed Katara.

All eyes went to Lin.

"And you, Chief Bei Fong, are first on my list," beamed Korra. Lin's eyes watered, in spite of herself.

Everyone erupted in cheers and they all rushed Korra for hugs and comfort and congratulations.

...

After they had restored Lin at the polar Temple, it was time for a celebration, and they started to make big plans. That Korra had become a fully realized Avatar was still a secret from the World, and they wanted it that way just a little longer, because it would be non-stop celebration by the Nations when they all learned she was restored and a 'complete' Avatar. For a moment, Korra wanted to get in Tarrlok's face – if he would ever dare to appear in Republic City again – to confront him with that cutting 'half-baked Avatar' criticism, but suppressed it. There would be a much bigger job of restoring all the lost benders' abilities. That much was obvious from the start.

As they were planning what to do upon their return to Republic City and how to celebrate Korra's and Lin's restoration, Senna interrupted, "Everyone, you do know we have two things to celebrate now?"

Bolin blurted, "'That Korra and Mako are a couple?"

Bolin was embarrassed, with a lot of angry looks directed at him, and wished he hadn't seen the hurt look on Asami's face. Mako and Asami had clearly established, in a difficult conversation, that they were just friends now. It was going to hurt Asami for awhile yet, but even though she couldn't have the relationship with Mako she had desired, she still wanted to remain friends. Mature beyond her years, Asami had the greater view of how things must be. She knew she would inherit her traitorous father's industrial empire now, and knew that she and the Avatar and all the Krew needed each other as friends and allies if there was to be a successful recovery for the City. They were united in that goal. Technology would support, not defeat, the Avatar.

"No," said Senna, sternly shooting a glare at Bolin before addressing the group, "It's Korra's eighteenth birthday next week. I know you have to get back to the City, but tomorrow night we can celebrate it all before you all have to leave!"

A collective cheer rose from everyone.

Meelo ran around the room and exclaimed, "Party!"

Senna explained to him gently, "Yes it is, Meelo. We'll have our own version of the Quviasukvik – the Winter Feast - where we celebrate all the tribe's winter birthdays. This will be just for us family, until the big festival comes later in the year."

Mako had a feeling deep sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought, _"What does a poor boyfriend like me give to a girl who happens to be the Avatar and needs nothing? What's the 'right' gift to give a Southern Water Tribe woman?"_

...

While the evening meal was being prepared by the women, Mako sought out Tonraq for advice.

Mako was intimidated by Korra's strong and massive father, but knew if his relationship with Korra was to last, they would have to get to know each other better, so using the most formal Fire Nation title, he asked quietly, "Tonraq-san, may I chat with you a moment, privately?"

"Yes of course, Mako," said Tonraq, and they stepped outside. Tonraq was used to the wintry blasts, and noticed that Mako shivered at first, but quickly adjusted his internal temperature quickly to handle it with no complaint.

_"Impressive..."_thought Tonraq, both at the respect given him by Mako and Mako's ability to handle the bitter cold. Stepping outside had been a test of this young man who would have his daughter's heart. He passed the test, though Tonraq reflected that Mako chasing Korra miles across the tundra alone when she left the compound was proof enough of the young man's mettle.

"Please, Mako, just call me 'Tonraq'. No need for formality among 'family'," Tonraq emphasized that word on purpose, watching Mako relax.

"I see that you have taken a strong interest in my daughter," Tonraq continued.

Expecting Mako to become tense over a father's concern for his daughter, Tonraq was more impressed when Mako squared his shoulders, looked Tonraq directly in the eyes, and replied without hesitation, "I have, Tonraq. We love each other."

He smiled at Mako's confidence, "I can tell. What is it you want to discuss? Are you two ready to ask me for something?"

Mako didn't flinch and understood exactly what Tonraq meant, "Not yet, Tonraq. We are just getting started. That is a conversation for another day, though."

Tonraq liked this boy's resolve more by the minute.

"How may I help you then?" Tonraq inquired.

"Forgive my lack of knowledge of Water Tribe customs, Tonraq, but I have no idea about birthday gifts for Korra."

Tonraq laughed, and Mako gave him a worried look.

"My dear young Mako, how thoughtful you are. Not to worry. Thanks for asking. Well...you know my daughter is kind of a special young lady.'

"That's for sure," agreed Mako.

"With her skills, she doesn't really need anything, and Avatars are supposed to live simply," explained Tonraq.

Mako was crestfallen, but Tonraq replied swiftly so as to not disappoint the young man's intentions, "But she does love to fish."

Mako's eyes lit up, "How, Tonraq, do Water Tribesmen fish?"

"Come, I will show you."

They went to the White Lotus compound's well-stocked warehouse, and checked in with the guard. The guard was startled, but recognized Tonraq, a fellow tribesman, "Tonraq! What brings you here?"

"It is Korra's birthday, we are looking for a special present for this young man to give her. This is Mako. You will see much of him. Korra and Mako have chosen each other."

Mako blushed, but realized that their relationship must be known to the World.

The guard bowed, "Blessings on you both. All that is here is to serve the Avatar. Take what you need."

They looked over all the wide array of hunting equipment. Mako stopped at the rack of fishing equipment. The selection was mostly fishing poles and lines. But, standing out from everything else, was a wicked looking spear of gleaming metal with an ornate ivory colored bone handle made from the tusks of a walrus-rhino. Attached to it was a throwing handle. It was impressive. He removed it from the locker and hefted it.

Tonraq looked with praise upon Mako for his sensitivity to his daughter's preferences, "You have chosen well, young Mako. She is an expert with an atlatl-spear, but never had anything like this. I taught her how to throw them myself."

The guard said with pride, "It belonged to Chief Sokka. It has not been used in years. No one felt worthy to wield it. It would be most appropriate for the Avatar to have it."

On the way back, Mako savored the feel of this incredible weapon.

Tonraq assured him, "Mako, she will love it."

They stopped by the back door to the family quarters, where Mako would secretly enter and hide the present in his room. Tonraq put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You are an amazing young man, Mako. I can see why Korra is attracted to you. Despite several young warriors in the Southern Water Tribe who dared to approach her, she didn't care for any of them."

Inwardly that fact made Mako feel even more special to be with Korra. For the first time, he downcast his eyes, as much embarrassed as pleased with her father's compliment, "Thank you, Tonraq. I shall always try to make her proud and despite the fact she is the Avatar, I will always do what I can to protect her."

"Wise words, Mako," praised Tonraq, and they parted.

Mako carefully wrapped his present in a fur, and wrapped it with a leather thong. He slept well, dreaming of tomorrow night's Quviasukvik just for Korra.


	10. Chapter 10 - Korra's Birthday Part 2

**Authors' Notes:** With this chapter, co-author divsalley and I close out our short stories marking the "in betweens" of Avatar: The Legend of Korra series. Too much is unknown about Season 2 to speculate. So we let Korra and Mako have some T-rated fun together for her birthday. Hope you enjoy!

...

**Chapter 9: Korra's Birthday - Part 2 **

Katara, Pema, and Senna threw themselves into the preparation for the party. They ordered the men to go on a morning hunt for fresh meat. Korra and Lin joined them, and surprising the womenfolk, Asami went along too. Tenzin went to market in the town to purchase imported vegetables for him and for his family, being strong adherents to his father's code of meatless cuisine.

Out on the tundra, it was no surprise that Korra was an expert hunter, and she moved in perfect wordless coordination with her father, who taught her everything about hunting. Everyone was impressed with Asami's skills with a bow in shooting in mid-air several very elusive flying goose-squirrels. Likewise, the hunting party members were very pleased with Mako's ability to bring down a massive wooly ox-hippo with a single precise lightning bolt for the ample, tender meat and skins it would yield them all. It normally took a half dozen Water Tribe hunters to kill an ox-hippo.

Tonraq remarked, "Are you_ sure_ you aren't part Water Tribe, son?"

Mako felt good about being called 'son' and quipped back, "No, sir, but I could really get used to it."

Mako's remark warmed Korra's heart, and so she grabbed Mako by the arm and gave him a quick kiss right in front of her father, who gave them both a pleased smile.

Bolin tried to earth bend some rocks to capture some arctic hare-hogs but he just couldn't get the hang of their speed and maneuverability. They didn't escape an unerring volley of Tonraq's lances though.

They hauled their kills home, thanks to Lin's ingenuity with her metal cables to lasso and drag the prey across the ice. Upon their return to the compound, they were assisted by the White Lotus in preparing the meat for the party.

Mako, under instructions from Tonraq and Korra, prepared and started the cooking fires. Korra was very happy with how much her boyfriend launched himself into Water Tribe food, customs, and traditions, and hugged him contentedly as all the meats roasted, with her head on his shoulder. It was incredibly important to Mako make the right impressions to her parents, and he smiled knowing Korra was happy with him trying.

Senna and Katara then shooed them back inside while they finished the cooking and preparations. There, they could see Pema and Tenzin working side by side in the kitchen on preparation of the vegetarian dishes. They looked so cute together in a domestic side that Korra didn't often see. They didn't see her notice their pecks and brushes up against each other. This older couple refused to grow up from being newlyweds, and Korra wondered if she and Mako would be the same way, which brought a smile to her. Jinora cared for Rohan while her mother prepared the meals, but Ikki and Meelo mostly got in the way. Jinora was a very patient 'big sister.'

It was finally time to eat, and the aromas of the wonderful feast that was set before them were amazing. Tenzin offered the grace for the combined friends and families, and they began to eat in earnest.

Many presents were given to Korra. She gushed appropriately over all the homemade simple gifts Tenzin's children made for her. From her parents she received mostly everyday clothing. Asami had quietly ordered some very nice Water Tribe formalwear from one of the more expensive stores in the Southern Water Tribe capital that had grown in the past 70 years of rebuilding the Nation.

Korra blushed, "Wow, Asami, you shouldn't have done this."

"Korra, it was my pleasure. You are the Avatar for the World now. You'll have many official meetings. While you want to adhere to the simple nature of the Avatar, it doesn't mean you can't look good, too!" The two young women hugged.

From Katara, Korra received a flat package to open. Inside was something very special.

Korra started crying, for inside was a personalized copy of "History of the Avatar" that Katara had written from all her research over the years. But what was special is that on every page, and in a special final section, were handwritten notes of all her experiences with Aang, his recollections of spirit journeys with the other Avatars, and her personal words of encouragement as the mentor of the newest Avatar in a new chapter that was meant for Korra. They embraced like any natural grandmother and granddaughter would. Senna thought it very sweet.

Finally it was Mako's turn to give her his gift. The room was silent as he brought forth the huge fur-wrapped package. No one but Tonraq had a clue what it could be. Especially Korra who thought, _"When did he have time to get something this big?"_

All he said was, "Happy 18th, Korra."

Her eyes went wide open in amazement and tears, as she untied the thongs of the fur wrap. There it was. The gleaming metal and ivory atlatl-spear lay open before her.

She instantly threw herself around Mako, and gave him a flurry of butterfly kisses and one big one, not caring what her parents thought, as she said, "Mako, this is incredible. You know me so well."

Their friends all laughed and applauded, as he dried her happy tears with his scarf.

Katara sniffed back her tears, knowing whose spear it was, and how much it would mean to him for Korra to have it now.

All the food was consumed and all the presents given. After the clean-up they all sat back and rested awhile, but not Korra.

She walked over to a very full Mako and whispered in his ear, "I love your gift, Mako. I want to try it out now. Let's go spear fishing."

He whispered back, "Now? You're still hungry?"

She smirked, "I mostly want to just practice. But I have something to show you that is special."

Something in that smile told him he better not say 'no'.

"Sure. Let's go."

So they got dressed for a long walk in the cold, Korra grabbed her new spear, and they headed out, "We'll be back..."

Senna and Tonraq had observed the private conversation, and drew their own conclusions.

Senna fretted, "I think our headstrong daughter has her mind set. Do you think she and Mako will..."

Tonraq smiled, "Yes."

Senna asked, "Doesn't that bother you?"

Tonraq reflected, "They're adults, dear. They can choose. Senna, she just saved Republic City and probably the world. Who are we to tell her what to do now? They love each other. Let them find their way. Do you want me to stop them?"

Senna blushed, "No. But she's our only baby, dear."

Tonraq observed, "Our baby who just happens to be the fully realized Avatar with a thousand lifetimes of experience with love."

She squeezed her husband of 20 years' arm, and sighed. He was right. It was just hard to accept.

...

They rode Naga on a long run across the cold steppes, but came to a rugged mountainous area against the sea shore. The rocks towered above them. There in a cove was a tiny, calm fishing pond, secluded from the crashing waves a few hundred meters beyond. Caves lined the rocks behind them.

"This is where my dad taught me to spear fish."

She hefted the new spear, taking quite a number of practice jabs and tosses, reeling the spear back with its cord every time. Then she made a vicious thrust, and pulled out a small tuna-shark.

"The little ones are the most tender," Korra reflected. She quickly gutted and sliced the flanks of the tuna-shark revealing brilliant red raw meat.

Mako saw where she was going with this, and the meat looked delicious, so he encouraged her by saying, "Sashimi is a special dish of the Fire Nation."

She winked, and said, "I know that," and offered him the first big slice.

Despite being somewhat stuffed from all the feast, sitting very close together, sharing tuna-shark sashimi was delightful together alone in this protected place.

After they had finished she said coyly, "I want to show you a special place of mine, Mako."

Taking him by the hand, she led him into one of the caves. There was enough filtered light from openings in the porous volcanic rocks above that they didn't need to ignite personal flames to see their way through the passages.

They found their way to an inner chamber, and there in a corner was a clear pool of water. It steamed. They made their way to the edge.

She turned to him, and explained, "Mako, growing up from the beginning of my life knowing I was the Avatar was long and hard and lonely, despite everything Master Katara did to help me grow up still trying to be normal and keep my relations with my parents. Sometimes it was still too much, and I escaped to the pond. One day I found the hot spring, where all my worries and pressures could disappear for awhile. Here I could relax. Now I want to share this place with you."

Mako saw the love and loneliness and hurt deep within her, "It seems like a very peaceful place, Korra. I'm glad it was here to always help you."

She held his face cupped in her hands, got a loving look in her eyes, and invited, "It's volcanic. It's warm and soothing."

Mako was both pleased and flustered, but didn't want to appear over-eager for what was obviously coming next, "I...I didn't bring anything to change into. You should have told me...!"

She interrupted him with an impassioned kiss, and broke it to smile to look deeply into his eyes while saying, "It's better for your soul to wear nothing."

With a raised eyebrow, Mako remarked, "Oh. I see...I think am about to like yet another Water Tribe tradition, Korra."

She smiled at his always subtle humor. They returned to kissing. They couldn't stop, pausing only to help each other disrobe anxiously. When at last each was standing before the other with only their smiles for each other, they admired each other's physical beauty, which only enhanced their building urgency for each other. Mako stared at the true ampleness what the tunic had long hidden and suppressed. She smiled and blushed, showed off for him, emphasizing every aspect of her shapely body for him. Korra closed the distance between them quickly and tightly to build his response which she could feel. The sensation of their skin together excited them further.

Hugging tightly, they jumped into the warm water, which only intensified the feelings between them with the combined heat of the water and their own bodies. It was hard to tread water though and maintain a hold on one another. Korra used a little known water bender technique to readjust her buoyancy in the water to account for Mako's weight.

With that simple move, they were simply floating effortlessly in the warmth of each other and the water, and so could concentrate on the amazing feel of being close together. They explored each other gently until the feelings were too much to restrain any longer. She moved her legs apart and bent the water around them to massage Mako, intensifying his feeling, and they joined. Their lovemaking in the water was an incredible feeling, and they lingered together floating, caressing, and kissing softly, long after their happy sounds stopped echoing off the chamber's walls and crevices.

Having spent their first time together, reveling in the warmth of each other and the hot spring, it was finally time to go before sunset fell. They emerged from the pool into the frigid air, and Korra quickly water bent them dry. As fire benders, they quickly readjusted their internal temperatures to cope with the cold as they got dressed.

Mako ran his fingers through her still-slightly-damp hair, "Can we do this again, Korra? This is now my favorite place to be with you."

She stroked his face in return to his caress, "As long as we come to the South Pole, Mako, we will make time to be here."

They came home, not only with several more tuna-sharks to share with their family and friends, but with a glow that Senna and Tonraq immediately recognized, and they knew the young couple had sealed their bond.

...

It was early morning on the last full day before they were scheduled to go back to Republic City when Meelo zoomed in among the sleepy families and yelled, "Let's all go penguin sledding!"

"Yay!" was the chorus from the kids. Even the adults seemed really pleased. Except for Katara, whom Korra noticed was anxious, "I can't Korra. I'm an old woman now."

"Maybe I shouldn't either, Katara. Now that I am the Avatar the world needs me. Every minute counts to those poor debent people," fretted Katara.

Katara said, "Korra dear, I know how concerned you are. Enjoy a few precious moments with your sweet boyfriend Mako and your family and friends. When you go back, you'll have few private moments to yourselves as a couple ever again as long as you are Avatar. Of all the people in the world, I know."

And she added, "You can't actually leave today anyway; we're having a low tide and it isn't safe for the ship to leave. Besides it's not like anyone is jumping off bridges because they've lost their bending."

Korra sighed and gave a look of admiration to her old mentor, "You're right," and she shot a loving glance toward Mako.

They were about to leave Katara and gather everyone up and change to heavy duty winter gear. But suddenly Korra was seized for an instant with a sepia-toned scene of a beautiful 14 year old girl smiling in the mountains of the Southern Water Tribe not far from the compound, and an pre-adolescent boy's voice asking, **_"Katara, will you go penguin sledding with me?"_**

It was clear the vision was Aang asking Katara to penguin sled literally within minutes of emerging from the iceberg. It was so vivid – much clearer than the Yakone visions. Perhaps as a fully realized Avatar, Korra's connection with Aang and the others was much stronger.

Katara noticed that Korra had been seized by a vision. She had seen that infinite stare hundreds of times before, "Korra, did you just see something?

"Yes I did. It was Aang asking you to go penguin sledding. I'm convinced he was asking you through me. Please Katara, come with us," Korra encouraged.

Katara had to sit down, "I...I don't think I can, Korra. I know it's been a long time since I've done it, and Aang and I always had fun every time we went. But it's all suddenly like the hurt is all there still, as well as the happy memory. Especially about that. I'm sorry, Korra."

As fate would have it, Jinora came up, smiled in a way that melted Katara's heart, and said, "Gramma K, please come with us."

With a hard swallow, Katara looked at Jinora and Korra, and said, "OK I will at least come and watch." And Jinora trotted off happily.

The bundled up and headed to the ice fields and rising hills.

Korra and Mako held hands as they went. He was still a little unsteady on the ice and snow, and slipped more than he wanted to. Korra laughed, "We'll make a Southern Water Tribe boy out of you yet, Mako!"

"I sure hope so, Korra. I figure that over the years we'll be coming here a lot!"

Mako's continuing less-than-subtle hints about his commitment to her and her culture sent a thrill through her heart, and she hugged and kissed him firmly. Mako smiled, "What was that for?"

"For what you just said."

If the relationship between Korra and Mako wasn't already evident, everyone knew for sure now. Senna gave Tonraq a squeeze and a light kiss seeing the closeness of the young couple.

Not far from the happy young couple, Katara was surrounded by her grandchildren, all wanting to know all about penguin sledding with the grandfather who they never new. Korra noted she seemed pretty happy and relaxed.

The kids hit the slopes enthusiastically. Tenzin and Pema were not far behind, enjoying a rare treat being together. They went down the slopes a couple of times in tandem on one penguin just to be close. Mako and Korra followed that lead. Mako thoroughly enjoyed the sledding, and was as excited as the smaller children. Korra was so proud of him. There wasn't anything he wouldn't try to honor her culture.

Lin even let her guard down for awhile and enjoyed sledding with Bolin and Asami.

Katara held her youngest grandson in her arms joyfully, watching her extended family sledding the slopes that she and Aang had sledded alone at first. She wistfully remembered how that scene changed over the years, not only as the two of them got older, but when they started adding children one by one, each one learning and embracing the family ritual that started so long ago. And now it was passing to her grandchildren...and...and...to the next Avatar. She was shaken for a moment at that realization. She was right back at the reason why she didn't want to come. She didn't want to remember that part of her life was over.

Pema saw the worry come over her face, excused herself, and went to Katara. Korra noticed too.

Pema took Rohan from Katara, saying, "Time for you to go have some fun, Mother. I need to nurse him now anyway."

Katara tried to be non-committal, "I don't know Pema, dear. These old bones aren't meant for this kind of thing anymore."

Korra walked up from behind and interrupted humorously, "That's why me and my mom are healers too, Katara. You should know - you taught us! We know how to mend your bones, too."

Finally Katara let her emotions flow out, "I...I...I can't, dear. The memory hurts too much. Aang's not here anymore, and you are...and..."

She caught herself in intentionally hurting Korra, "No offense Korra."

Korra was not upset a bit. The vision showed her how much this meant, and how much it hurt without him, so she replied, "None taken. I know you would never intentionally hurt my feelings, Sifu Katara. I wouldn't hurt yours. It's not just me asking. It's _him_ asking too. _Please_ go with me. You _both_ need this. He'll know through me. It'll make you both feel better. I don't mind. This is a good thing."

A trickle of tears came from Katara, but it was a trail of happy tears, and she whispered, "Ok...Aa...Korra."

Korra knew she almost slipped and said 'Aang.' Korra knew she was being guided by the sweet man whose spirit was within her, and Katara was reacting to that spirit.

Katara never had thought much about the implications of the time when Korra - this new fully realized Avatar who had been her pupil and friend – would have the ability to reach across lifetimes through spiritual journeys, even though Katara was the one who taught Korra that lesson a million times before.

That time had come. Katara thought it was so sweet that Aang would reach to her through Korra, and that Korra would so willingly help to make that happen, just so there could be a tender moment of nostalgia. Even with more than half a century of direct experience with Avatars, there was still so much to learn about them. She was blessed to know and love two of them, each in a special but different way.

Everyone watched while Katara let Korra help her on the most docile penguin, mounted her own penguin, and smiled as they prepared for the run, just as Aang and Katara had so many years ago.

Off they went on a countdown by the children. They had a great start and were careening and dashing and skidding down the course. Both enhanced their runs with water bending. Long ago, it was just gravity. But it was no less fun now than then.

At the end of the long run, they got off, and Katara and Korra hugged. Katara closed her eyes tightly. Just for a moment, she felt like it was 75 years ago and it was the first time. Korra let her old mentor hold her like she was Aang. It was all worth it to the wonderful old woman who had taught her so much about life as much as being the Avatar and a Water Bender. And then reality returned, and they parted.

"Thank you Korra. I really did need that."

"My pleasure Sifu Katara. It was a special moment in so many ways," reflected Korra, "Want to go again?"

"That would be fun, but once was just wonderful, Korra."

In fact, they were all worn out, and it had been a grand time, even for Katara, who now had a happy memory for just a moment.

They all trudged home to get ready to have their final meal, pack, and get ready for departure early the next day. Senna and Tonraq said their sad goodbyes to Korra and Mako and all the rest, and returned to their village home.

...

After dinner, Korra and Mako had simply retreated to her room for a little while before retiring for the night. She seemed to be examining the back of his rarely ungloved hand.

"How'd you get this one?" she asked him, pointing at the jagged scar that ran from his knuckles to the back of his wrist.

"While working for the Triads," he said, wincing at the memory. "Yeah, I didn't exactly count as 'Employee of the Month' when I refused to join them on their raids."

Korra sighed and leaned back against his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry you've had such a hard life," she said sincerely.

"It's getting better now that you're in it," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She simply smiled.

"Well," Mako said hesitantly as he checked the time, "time for me to go to bed."

"I'll walk you out," Korra said reluctantly.

They got up and walked out the door, indulging in a quick kiss goodnight that was too short to their liking.

"Mako, I... I don't feel like going to bed alone," she confessed.

"Neither do I," he admitted as he pressed his forehead to hers and wound his arms around her waist.

"Would you... stay with me, tonight?" she asked as her fingers tangled in his hair.

"And every night after?" he asked expectantly.

Korra nodded.

"I'd love that," he said.

In her joy at that admission, it was all she could do to stop herself from simply dragging him back inside.

Down the hall and on the right, Tenzin caught a peek of the Korra's door closing with both Mako and Korra together, turned and smiled.

Pema smiled at Tenzin from their bed with only a sheet covering her, "Did they...um...?"

Tenzin nodded with a sly grin.

"That's sweet. Then come to me, Tenzin, dear, we don't want to be left out," and she reached out longingly to him, letting the sheet fall to reveal her beauty.

The old air bender admired her still beautiful body and grinned, air bent his clothing to the dresser, and slipped between the covers with Pema, who was fully prepared for his advances.

Even if it meant a fifth airbender.


End file.
